The Devil's Bride
by SnapDragon9999
Summary: Stuck in her society's strict and structured ways, Isabella Marie Swan longs for freedom, for love, for more in life. Unsuspecting and innocent it was a trick of fate that she would be paired with the most powerful immortal to roam the Earth. Edward is sinful, controlling and possessive, he is the Devil and Isabella is his mate. Let the game begin!
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV

His hands slid down my waist, his thumbs brushing the soft fabric carefully like I was a china doll- too precious to be broken. I felt his lips at my neck, soft, butterfly kisses following the material of my dress moving towards my cleavage. I moaned my fingers fisting his hair, as I combed the silky strands. His lips were finally at my breasts and he began to pull my dress, freeing my body from its' confines. He looked up, his eyes turning red he smiled wickedly and then...

'Miss Isabella... Miss Isabella. Your mother says breakfast will be out in the gardens today, she will be sending her handmaid in momentarily.' I groaned wearily, god damn Angela's dreadful timing.

'Let my mother know I am just rising Angela and to expect me down in precisely 45 minutes.' I flopped back down on my bed and yawned, I had once again received no adequate sleep and the dreams had plagued me once more. I glared at the bottle of sleep draught my mother had fetched from the apothecary, the solution tasted disgusting however I would have anything to stop these incessant dreams. Yet once again another method of medication had failed me, my mother- no doubt- would be at the apothecary by mid-day to complain about their potions' lack of effect of my disturbed sleep.

Not that she knew anything about the nature of my dreams- oh no- I had told her I was having nightmares of horrifying violence. It was better than telling her my subconscious had wandered into the depths of the gutter where a lady's mind should never wander.

I heard a soft knock on the door, and called Lauren into the room. She had brought an armful of dresses, fabrics, ribbons and bows, ready to dress me up as a lady should without even knowing my thoughts were on the man invading my mind. Beginning with my dress she chose a soft pink coloured fabric which had gold designs patterning the sides, paired with lacy white fabric which she put around the dip of my dress's neck bringing one's eye directly towards my chest however covering it modestly as expected from a lady.

Once dressed I headed outside to the garden, letting myself admire the roses which adorned the wooden chairs and columns which were strategically placed around the garden. As I admired the white roses, something caught my eye, a rogue red rose standing proudly and openly amongst the white, it was perfect and its' petals looked as soft as velvet and as I reached out to stroke them carefully I felt someone's hand brush down my posterior tugging my dress. I whipped round only to see no one and realise that I had cut my finger on the red rose's thorns, placing my finger in my mouth I sucked slightly. Looking around I saw no one but I could feel eyes on me, their looming presence made the hairs on the back on my neck stand on end. The dark corners of the garden seemed ominous even in the daylight and I moved towards them to investigate.

'ISABELLA.' I jumped as my mother's voice rang around the garden, I pulled my finger out my mouth and blood immediately began to pool around the small cut but I left it, heading towards the breakfast table laid with pastries, breads, fruits and tea. My mother and father sat there, my mother's attention was on me as I sat myself down beside her. Her eyes were cold and calculating to any stranger who could've seen her however I knew the care she held for me despite her formalities and strictness.

'You couldn't sleep last night, you have bags under your eyes.' She snapped, as she sipped her tea.

'Yes mother, what does it matter?' I asked delicately, spooning fruit on to my plate. I had been prepared for this, mother had an eagle eye for propriety and my appearance was always the first thing she noticed. No rogue hair or chapped lip could miss her and no baggy eyes for that matter.

'Isabella, as you well know the bankers' ball is this evening and we are to attend. I can't have you embarrassing yourself in front of potential suitors, how am I suppose to enter you into society if you looked like a sick person? I swear to goodness I am going to wrangle that apothecary with my own bare hands, he assured me this remedy was the best money could buy- it better be for the price I paid. ANGELA... ensure Isabella has cold tea bags pressed on her eyes before she gets ready this evening.' She eyes our housemaid carefully, ensuring she listened to every instruction.

'Yes Lady Swan. My sister has also made a cream she thought would help, it's made with all natural ingredients and my sister assured me it does wonders for the complexion.' My mother sighed and only smiled, she had always loved Angela's caring side and this kind gesture was one of the reasons she'd hired her.

'Mother do I have to attend the ball. It'll only tire me more and I don't think I could stand an evening in the company of James and his cronies.' I shivered at the very idea of James, he was a loathsome and disgusting man who had a terrible tendency of wandering hands when dancing with me.

'Isabella, James is a fine man, he's set to inherit his father's business. You would be lucky if he was your suitor,' my father had finally entered his say in the conversation and inwardly I laugh. Money... that's all father ever cares about.

'James is a vile, disgusting toad of a man father. There's nothing that could ever make me believe I was lucky if I was his suitor.' I snapped.

'Isabella! Hold your tongue and learn your place!' My father's eyes glinted cruelly.

'Father my place is what I make it and I will decide my own fate. If you don't mind I think I'll take the carriage out for the afternoon.' I began to rise from my chair, preferring to leave the table rather than enter another argument with father.

'Very well Isabella, however be back for 4.30pm sharp. You'll take time to get ready before the ball.' My mother once again returns to her breakfast having ignored Father and I's tiff, while father also returns his gaze to the morning paper's finance report and I am once again irrelevant.

* * *

As I look out the window I watch the streets pass by. People walk the streets, couples hand in hand whispering sweet nothings to one another and I sigh. I want that. I want a man who'll listen to my thoughts of the world, someone who will love me unconditionally as a husband should and I love them unconditionally, however that kind of relationship is a rare and expensive idea. It is unlikely that I will marry for love, I will most likely marry in a business deal for my father to increase my family's social standings. I sigh once more as I pull my eyes away from the couples, and the carriage begins to slow.

We have finally arrived at my favourite spot in town, and I step out into the bright daylight. I wave for Eric our horseman to stay at the carriage, as I began to follow the path around the lake. I held my hands in my lap as I walked looking the part of a docile and innocence lady of upper society, trying to pretend to be something I'm not. However as I pondered on this I suddenly feel watched, I whip my head around to see nothing but the neatly arranged flower beds trim med to perfection.

Great! I must just be going insane.

I turned back around to see the lake when I'm suddenly met with what I would assume to be a brick wall, however when I look up I find the darkest, eye I've ever see. Onyx black, the eyes are frames by a face which could've been carved by Michael Angelo himself, chiselled jaw, straight nose, wild yet styled hair and dressed like a gentleman.

In front of me was exactly like the sort of man my mother would tell me to stay away from.

'My lady, you should watch where you're walking, you never know who may around.' His face remains impassive however his eyes twinkle in a threatening yet mischievous manner.

'Excuse me but I do believe that you were the one who approached me and I had absolutely no idea that you were behind me. In fact I believe it is you that it at fault here sir and I would expect an apology from you if you consider yourself anything of a gentleman.' I was shocked at my reaction, I was never usually so rebellious against the social interactions which are acceptable for a young woman to partake in... even now I risk social judgement for talking to a man without my chaperone anywhere nearby.

'Ah so the lady has some fire. What a change to the usual mundane and well to do manners of a lady, I would much rather argue with a shrew than be flattered by a simpering fool.' I actually spluttered at that. A SHREW! How dare he? He doesn't know even know me. The arrogance of him.

'Shrew! I'll have you know that I am a lady of great wealth and sustenance and what would you be?,' I have now begun prodding him in the centre of his chest, which in itself is a foolish action judging his size and more than average muscle mass the action of my prodding only brought us closer together, 'I would have no doubt that you're a lowly clerk in the bank with the state of your manners.'

'Why? Isn't this refreshing a woman shouting rather than flirting, this day may be better than I thought it would turn out to be.' He ran a hand down my cheek and that's when I noticed our proximity. I pulled away abruptly however I suddenly felt a warm, strong arm thread itself around my waist holding my body close to his.

'No, no, no my dear you cannot end this rather pleasant interaction so soon.' He leaned forward and I felt his nose at my hair inhaling deeply and I shivered. His other hand drifted down my face, along the curves of my neck tracing the neckline of my bodice before meeting my eyes again. If it was even possible it would appear as though they had grown darker, their pupils dilated with what I could only describe as desire. He had a expression of longing, like a child who had lost a treasured pet who had only just been returned.

'It's you.' Lips parted I seemed to be caught in the pool of his mesmerizing eyes, I ran my tongue along my upper lip slowly to relieve the cracked, dryness which had appeared. Immediately his eyes caught my mouth in its' gaze, leaning down he smirked as he saw that I too leaned forward our lips mere millimetres away and I could feel the heat of his breath- warm and dewy against my lips. Hands were moving along the bodice of my dress, overheated and feeling like I could explode I wished I was out the constraints of my corset which constricted my already shallow breathing. Mimicking the movement of his hands I ran mine along the planes of his back admiring the strength in the muscles below, corded and tense prepared for anything.

Finally after what felt like a millennium our lips finally made the initial touch, soft and smooth I yearned for more. Leaning in to deepen the kiss, I could feel lips part beneath mine and...

'ISABELAA!

Hands having left my body, my lips suddenly cold and all that's left from the encounter is the shallowness of my breathing.

'Oh there you are Miss. Your mother wanted us back by 4.30 and it's already after 4. Please we should return to the carriage.' Eric appeared frantic about the issue of time however I hardly noticed as I looked around me, where did he go?

'Eric, did you see a man with me a moment ago?' I looked behind me however there was still nothing.

'No Miss, it was only you, now can we please depart?' I finally looked round at the trees once more, certain that if I did I may find the dark eyes I'm looking for. Nevertheless the trees remain inanimate and lifeless, trying to last a few months more before the cold winter sets in.

* * *

Edward POV

I chuckle to myself as I watch her look around with confusion and frustration painted upon her delicate features. No doubt she probably thinks she must be losing her mind. However as unfortunate as it is, I had to end the kiss, I couldn't have that ridiculous horseman seeing me and also I didn't have the time I require to truly show Isabella how she makes me feel.

Nevertheless, nothing wasted. I set out to meet her and I did.

There's nothing now that will prevent me from being with my mate...

* * *

Hope you liked it... R&R- This story is open to getting a Beta, so if anyone's interested PM me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks you so much for all the reviews, favourites and follows. I totally wasn't expecting it and it just made my day, I woke up this morning with 57 emails from Fanfiction and I was completely shocked. So I hope you enjoy this Chapter. R &R x**

* * *

Bella POV

'Bella! I swear to all that is good, why can't you make anything simple?' My mother states as she watches Angela tug the brush through my unruly curls, trying as hard as she might to make it less painful for me. Mother is watching Jessica as she riffled through my heavy oak wardrobe searching for the dress we had gotten made for the ball, or should I say she- since I never have any control over the clothes in my wardrobe- Mother tells me I have the worst taste in women's fashion.

'One thing! That's all I wanted. Just one thing, is it so difficult for you to be home on time. For goodness I thought you were sensible Isabella, you know the importance of this ball. Your Father would no doubt have a heart attack if he knew how late you were.'

'Yes Mother because it is a tragedy that I arrived home 10 minutes late.' I winced as the brush once again pulled my hair from its' roots.

'What was that Isabella?' Mother snapped her eyes pinned on me in less than a second, as she took her eyes off Jessica who was still inside my wardrobe trying to find the dress.

'Nothing Mother, I was simply saying that it was tragic circumstances which resulted in my lateness and I apologise.' I smiled sweetly, before turning back to my reflection in the my dressing table's mirror where I see that Mother has been appeased by my little white lie and is now swiftly taking the dress from Jessica's hands- most likely fearing the state of cleanliness on our maid's hands.

I must admit the dress is stunning. White with gold patterns swirling from the bottom hem up the skirt, its' sleeves come down to the wrist before end in a V-shape. The only problem I have is the neckline, which is slightly lower than I am used to dipping low at my cleavage with gold detailing which does not serve to increase my modesty however only draws the eye to my breasts. As Mother lays it gently on the bed she turns back to me and motions for Angela to begin my make up as she picks up the brush to continue my hair, lord knows she doesn't trust any of the servants to do my hair correctly.

'Isabella tell me you know the importance of this ball.' For the first time that I can remember my mother looks for the shortest moment... unsure before her eyes go cold once more.

'Yes, I understand.' I resisted the urge to roll my eyes back as I judge my mother for her vanity.

'Do you Isabella? Because your behaviour would suggest you don't! ' She tugs the brush harshly through my hair without even attempting to be careful and I wince, sighing as she twists my hair up into a careful bun allowing some curls to frame my face. A string of pearls is carefully threaded through my hair, and I watch my Mother's face twist into a grimace at whatever she is thinking.

'You must be good tonight for your Father's sake, there's no coming back from this if tonight is a disaster,' She tugs my chin up and looks me in the eye, her cold blue ones meet my warm brown and I know at this moment the social exile which awaits me if I fail her.

'Isabella... You must not do anything and I mean anything to ruin tonight. Your eighteen, it's time that you settle down and find a husband. A wealthy one, with power and influence and if God permits that it will be James who takes an interest in you then you let it be. I do not care about your qualms over marrying him, it will make our family rich.' I pull my chin out of her tight claw-like grip and grit my teeth, I will not get angry. I will not get angry.

'Fine. I will act like a lady Mother but know this I will not give in lightly to any suitors looking for my hand.' My Mother looks at me for a moment, her cold stare freezes me in my spot.

'Angela will you please get Isabella's dress, it's time that she gets dressed.' And I know that I will never get my way.

* * *

The carriage ride to the ball is short. My parents sit opposite me in silence, completely still and look like they're even trying to ignore each other. What a stunning example of marriage they are giving me as I prepare to eventually marry soon myself? This is the reason I refuse to marry for anything other than love, I cannot think of anything worse than spending my life with someone I despise and I know my parents despise each other. You only have to look into my Father's wallet to find cheques and receipts from various Gentlemen clubs, to understand the state of my parents' marriage.

Upon arriving to the mansion of Carlisle Cullen- the President of the bank- I watch in awe as I see the a transformation between my parents. A smile begins to paint itself on my Mother's face and my Father takes her hand and his eyes soften looking in a way which can only be considered loving, however I know the truth. This is the understanding they have between one another; show the perfect marriage in public and it doesn't matter what each of them partakes in behind closed doors.

As the carriage door opens, the cool night time air hits me cooling me down but doesn't cool down my nerves. Walking into the mansion I feel my stomach tie itself in knots. We approach Carlisle and Esme Cullen our delightful hosts for this evening and I say that genuinely, the Cullens are a lovely family and there's no doubt of the love that's between them.

'Charles, Renee, so happy you could come. And Isabella I swear you become more beautiful every time we see you.' And he forgets to add that it isn't very often that they see me, I cannot think of a plausible reason why for I do enjoy the company of Esme Cullen.

'Ah Isabella, so glad you could come,' A greasy, cold hand takes mine bringing it up to a pair of dry, disgusting lips and then I remember the reason why I don't see the Cullens often. It's because I am trying to avoid this man- James King. He's the son of Carlisle's business partner and is due to take over the bank after his Father's death. James is a constant companion of the Cullens and my reason for avoiding them.

'James, I can tell you that it wasn't I who decided I was to attend. For if it was you can know that I would have officially lost my mind.' I smiled sweetly to hide the venom behind my greeting- well that is until I feel a sharp, painful twist on the back of my arm and I turn to my Mother who's eyes have gone cold as they glare at me for a moment before looking at James.

'Oh, James you know what my daughter's sense of humour is like. Never did grow out of her childishness.' My Mother gives a girlish giggle and I roll my eyes, does she have to act so false?

'Yes, I know Mrs Swan. I believe all she needs is a good husband to knock it out of her.' I glare at him wishing I had powers to set him on fire with only my stare. How dare he! Speak over me like I was an infant. Well infant I was not and I can prove it. I move to walk past James and 'accidentally' step on his foot with my heel. He winces before sending me a nasty glare and I decide to make a quick escape.

'Oh how terribly sorry I am James. Mother, I am going to find Alice,' Alice is the daughter of the Cullens and was a good friend of mine, 'I will see you soon.' I quickly begin to walk away before my Mother calls me back to insist that I dance with James.

Walking my way through the crowd I begin to slip past rows and rows of people when I see Alice in the over at the other side of the crowd.

'Alice! Alice!' She turns and gives me a smile before running over to me, we kiss each others cheeks and she drags me outside to have somewhere quiet to talk.

'Bella, I am so glad you could come.'

'Alice you know I am dragged to these things. I cannot be bothered with such frivolous nonsense, I would come if it didn't mean that my Mother would force suitors on me.' Alice laughs.

'Bella, I think I know something that you will find to make the ball a lot more interesting, tonight the_' Alice was suddenly cut off by my Mother who has begun to tug on my arm.

'Isabella, James wishes to dance with you...Now!' And I am suddenly thrust into the arms of the snake. The orchestra had begun a waltz, soft and light. However there was nothing soft or light about the man I was dancing with.

'Hello Isabella.' His arms are suddenly wrapped around my waist, holding tightly and I feel his hand at my waist sliding down lower and lower. I grab his hand and place it on my waist.

'You keep that hand at my waist James or I swear I will not be responsible for my actions.' I spit the words with venom.

'Dear, sweet, innocent Isabella. Trust me,' He spins me fast and I suddenly feel dizzy and disoriented. 'You will be my bride and when you are I will whip you into shape before you can say help.' Suddenly the music boomed and there was a crescendo of viola in an aggressive and shocking manner.

'What the hell!' James exclaimed and turned to the small orchestra.

That's when we saw him. Everyone in the ballroom was silent as we stared at him, the man dressed in the darkest suit taking off his coat and hat, he revealed his dark mope of red brown hair wildly styled. And as he turned I gasped, it was the man from the park, I felt my legs go weak and wobbly at the knees before I pulled myself together. What was I doing? This man was rude to me, he called me a Shrew, he may well be as arrogant as James. His eyes are on James and I as he glares

'My God, it's Edward Cullen.' I took the moment while James was distracted to escape his company and went to the back of the crowd hoping I could avoid this mysterious Cullen man.

'That's my cousin, he's come down from the country he's recently inherited his Father's lordship and estates across Europe.' I jumped as I felt Alice whisper in my ear. Looking at the crowd, my head is crowded and full to burst while my whole body is aching in pain; I feel like I am about to collapse. My chest begins to tighten and I can't take my eyes off Edward Cullen, as the longer I stare the worse I feel. I feel like I need to get closer to him but at the same time wish to run as far away as I can.

'Alice I'm feel rather feverish, I think I need to go sit down.' Taking one look at me, her eyes widen and she begins to lead me further into the house, turning corner after corner and the music begins to fade into a quiet whisper. Finally she leads me through an open doorway, and sits me down in a chair by a fire place and I realise with a smile she's taken me to my favourite room- the library.

'Bella, you can sit here for a while I can ensure your Mother will not realise you're gone. I'll be back later.' And with that she turned and left, I settled into my the armchair and I closed my eyes...

* * *

Suddenly I awake with a jolt. And I stare around the room, it's 8.15 and it's completely dark outside. I groan I must have been asleep for roughly 45 minutes.

The fire is lit, though I would've thought Alice would have woken me if she came in and lit the fire; she's always careful about those sorts of things. And that's when I feel it the prickle along my neck and a rush of blood down my spine, making me tremble and my eyes dart nervously around the room. That's when I notice the dark shadow towards the back bookshelves, walking slowly almost like a predator would stalk its' prey. Immediately I get to my feet, hoping I can slip out the room quietly I begin to walk towards the door.

Just a little closer... BANG

The door shuts and the candles and fire go out with a cold draft of wind as it blows across the room. I bite my lip till I taste the coppery blood from the cut I've created with my teeth.

I don't heart the footsteps or even sense his presence till his hands are on my shoulders, rubbing the tense muscles at my shoulders and I groan. Leaning backwards into his touch I forget myself for a moment and I feel his lips ghost their way down my neck.

NO... I realised what I was doing and pushed myself away- out of his hypnotic presence.

With a sigh the fire and candles are back on and I see his face, dark and wanting, but he also looks pained. It's Edward Cullen, man from the park, Alice's cousin, ominous, foreboding stranger.

'What are you doing here?' I ask, which seems a logical question however he chuckles lowly.

'Humans, so predictable, darling can't you think of anything more original. I would have thought with your brains you would be able to.' His eyes hold mine in a bold manner.

'I asked you why you were here? It seems like a perfectly logical question judging by the fact you snuck in while I was asleep.'

'Yes and what a beautiful sleeping angel you were. Anyway I think it is quite clear that I am here to see you.' Edward turns his fingers knitted together behind his back and walks up and down the bookshelves looking languidly at the books.

'Why?' My eyes never leave his face, in fear of what he might do. A slow, cold shiver creeps up my back and I resist the urge to tremble.

'I wanted to meet you properly, when I could have more of a conversation with you.'

'What good would it do to_' I am suddenly cut off by him.

'How do you feel?'

'Excuse me?'

'I asked how do you feel? Never mind. I will tell you. Right now you have a cold shiver up your back, your head will be pounding and your body aches as though you've been in a fight.' Turning back to me, Edward begins to walk towards me.

'How would you know...?' My eyebrows knit together in confusion, as he enters my personal space I can smell his cologne- musky and smoky, he smells like burning embers which tickle your nose with their heat.

'Because at this precise moment that's exactly how I feel. Would you like to know what it is love?' I look him in the eyes and that is my first mistake. I'm locked in his gaze.

'What?' I said dreamily, as I am not totally aware of my actions at that moment.

'It's the mating pull. It's your body telling you that you need mine, you need mine. We're joined together you and I by ancient powers.' His hand begins to run up my body, tracing the edge of my dress' neckline. Leaning down he places a kiss on my neck, then again, then again, he looks me in the eyes deeply and I am absorbed by him, by everything.

I feel his lips on my neck, tracing up to the shell of my ear, down my jaw to my lips. Joining us together, his hands feel like fire on my skin scorching me with every touch and I wrapped my arms around him. Releasing my lips for a moment he and I breath deeply, catching our breathe.

'I was angry when I saw that foolish boy's hands around your waste. You belong to me and only me. Only my arms deserve to wrap themselves around your delicate, feminine body.' He lifts me up and I lean against a book shelf. Shaking my head slightly I life the mental fog which has settled over my head.

'Who are you?' Taking his eyes away from my neck, he smirks before leaning back down to kiss me. And I let him. Lips pressed to lips he gives my bottom lip a small nip which surprises me enough that I open my mouth. Letting his tongue inside, it massages mine and I feel his hands pull my hair to expose my neck. Letting go of my lips, he trails his nose down the side of my face taking in my scent.

'Edward, who are you? Tell me.' I say breathlessly as his lips are over my pulse point he kisses without holding back and I feel teeth lightly nip at my skin.

'Do you really want to know who I am?' He asked continuing his assault on my delicate skin.

'Yes.'

'Darling, I am the Devil.' Without think I feel a bare of teeth sink into my neck and I scream before I begin to feel more pleasure than I've ever felt in a lifetime. I pull his hair, in passion, I lock my legs around his hips. In this moment I think I would give him anything, my wealth, my thoughts, my feelings, my virginity. Without regrets I would be happy to become his, as long as he kept making me feel this good. The teeth let go of my neck and I feel lips over the wound, going to lift my head_

'EDWARD! LET HER GO!' I turn and the fog has lifted, I see where I am. My dress around my waist, my legs wrapped around Edward's waist. His lips are swollen and mine feel raw. My breath comes out in short pants and I feel the darkness descend until my vision turns black.

* * *

 **KEY QUESTION: WOULD YOU LIKE THE SCENES BETWEEN EDWARD AND BELLA TO BE HOTTER? LET ME KNOW IN THE REVIEWS.**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED X**


	3. Chapter 3

Bella POV

'Bella, Bella, wake up.' I groaned as I felt a small hand shake my shoulder.

'Go away.'

'Bella, you haven't been in the ballroom for over 2 hours I can't appease you're Mother much longer.' And that's when I awoke suddenly remembering where I was and what had just happened. I realise the person who was waking me up is Alice and her face is full of tension.

'Alice, where's Edward?' I looked around the room but couldn't see hide nor hair of him.

'What are you talking about Bella? Edward's in the ballroom.' I looked at Alice and saw her busying herself with a set of books which had fallen off the shelf.

'No Alice, he was here- before I fainted, he...' I did not want to say any more about what occurred between Edward and I, I only hoped Alice would remember. I looked her and saw her eyes were nervous and wide, looking at me as though I was insane.

'Bella, are you sure you are alright?' She lays a hand against my forehead.

'Yes I'm fine! Where is Edward?' I was beginning to become agitated, I know what I remember? I am not some foolish woman who merely faints, I remember Edward and I know he... he took my blood.

'Bella, Edward was not here. He has been in the ballroom this entire night. I came in and found you asleep by the fire.' Her look was cold and distant, however she was avoiding my eyes- why would Alice my dearest (and probably only) friend I have lie to me? I decided against asking more questions, it would only further frustrate me; I need to find out answers by myself.

'That's fine Alice, I must've been feeling worse than I thought. I should find my mother now, I will see you in the ballroom.' I begin to walk out the library to return to the library however before I leave I turn back to look at Alice as she continues to place the fallen books on the shelves and I sigh.

I thought I could trust Alice.

Edward's POV

'I hate that you made me lie to her.' I emerge from the bookshelves out of Alice and Bella's view, walking up behind my timid, younger cousin.

'Well I am glad you did because otherwise I would have to kill you. And you know Uncle Carlisle would be devastated.' Smirking I sit down on the armchair where Bella had previously sat, her delicate and delicious fragrance still lingering in the air making my fangs come out.

'Edward, I do not believe you would kill me- no matter how much power you have. I know you, we're practically siblings.' I growled at her insubordenence, stupid child she tangles with things beyond her knowledge.

'Shut up Alice before you make me ruin my suit.' I stare at the fire, absorbing its' warmth.

'Edward, what were you doing with her? You could have killed her.' Alice chastising me, was beginning to grind my nerves and I did not want to do something I would regret.

'Does it matter to you child? Why do you deserve to know? I am your superior, I make the orders, therefore you do no ask me questions.' I stood and began to walk over to Alice, my large frame towering over her.

'Edward calm down, I was only curious. You are usually so controlled, so particular. Even when you...your ruling Hell you are calm, what is different?' Alice lays a hand on my shoulder and I look at her.

I could never stay angry at Alice. As my biological cousin she was my playmate throughout decades of growing up, as an born vampire childhood lasts many decades before adulthood and it can be lonely without a companion. Alice was my only friend and even when we are now in adulthood I cannot forget our bond, there is no doubt that I can depend on her.

'That woman is special to me Alice.' And it was then that I decided no matter what happened, it was Alice who would be my confidant, my secret keeper. Also her knowledge of the female mind would prove to be invaluable. Suddenly I saw Alice's eyes become wide and her mouth slants slightly. She turns her gaze to me and I have no doubt she has saw what the future holds for me? And her involvment with my mating.

'Edward! You cannot be serious! She's a human- you could kill her! I implore you to reconsider, it has never happened it cannot be posible.' She rushes towards me however I hold her neck at arms length- not painfully just firmly to make sure she understood the seriousness to which I considered this situation.

'Yes Alice. Believe it or not, your friend is my mate and I planned to take her and make her mine. You may either help me or be banished. As servant to Hell, you know your place.' I looked at her deeply in the eyes before she cast her glance away in a submissive manner. Demons and vampires work under a system of domination, and she knows she is weaker.

'Before, when I found you both. You were marking her- were you not?'

'Yes however you were right to stop me. It is too soon and I want Isabella to be completely mine before any further mating takes place. I want to be without interruption, when I do finally decide to take Isablella as my own.' I hear a clock chim the hour and I realise how late it has gotten.

'You should get back to the Ball sir, before Bella returns herself and notices your absence.' Eyes still focused on the ground, I let go of the neck and leave the library.

'And Alice make sure Isabella continues to believe that nothing went on in here tonight, I do not want her to know anything before the time is right.' I will deal with Alice throughoutly later, however now I must find my mate.

 **THIS CHAPTER IS NOT FINISHED. I JUST WANTED TO GIVE A QUICK UPDATE BEFORE I COMPLETED THE CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE ENJOY! AND LET ME THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT. R &R**


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's POV

Re-entering the ballroom I immediately let my eyes gaze across the crowd, knowing exactly who I am looking for. I do not care who he may be or if he thinks I am insane, I want answers and god damn it I will get them. Storming across the room, I continually glance around erratically- people must think I am possessed with the way I am behaving. I get the other side of the main dancing area and look towards the other occupied rooms. Everything glitters with gold and wealth that my eyes cannot seem to concentrate on their task of searching.

Too many people, too many decorations, too many distractions.

Taking a deep breath I go to walk towards a quiet area; to re-adjust my thoughts, when suddenly I feel an ice cold hand grip itself around my fore arm before pulling me into an alcove. Hands drift their way down my bodice, along my arms, going to grab my hands when I rip myself away from their grip.

'James!' I gasp as I see his malicious, cruel eyes meet mine and I know I would rather be with the Devil than this evil man. I wish I could spit in his face.

'Sweet Isabella, where have you been all evening? I have been looking everywhere for you and your Mother's company although wonderful will not satisfy me for long.'

'I do not care for whether or not you are satisfied James because in my eyes you are nothing more than a hideous pig and I would rather marry a leech than even be in your company for a moment longer.' In the tight alcove I attempt to put as much distance between us as possible yet even then it is barely 3/4 of a metre which separates us.

'Isabella, you are a woman, you have no choice in the matter. And once I get your Father's approval we shall be married before the month is out- I guarantee it!' His hands begin to pull at me, grabbing at my waist, pulling my hair. Until I feel James being ripped from my body forcefully and I look up to thank my saviour.

'Sir James, I suggest you get your dirty, filth ridden hands off this woman before I cut them off and feed them to your dogs.' Edward's face was a mask of pure rage, as he practically snarled at James.

'Who the hell do you think you are?!' James attempted to make his chest larger, puffing himself up like a prime peacock however he seemed more like a common pigeon in comparison to Edward.

'I am your superior, so I suggest you take yourself down before I do it myself and I promise if I have to do that I will not treat your sins kindly. I would punish any man who sees himself mighty enough to force themselves on a woman! Now get out of this mansion you bastard!' Throwing James to the ground, Edward watches as he scrambles from the floor- glaring at everyone in rage and embarrassment.

Taking this opportunity to sneak away quietly, I hope to get away from Edward. Despite his act of heroics and the fact that he is better company than James, I still would not trust him as far as I could throw him. I think I am almost out of sight when I hear the deep, angry rumbles of Edward's voice;

'And where do you think you're going Isabella? Leaving your saviour without even a mere thank you. Where are your manners?' He teases me lightly in the presence of the ball's nobility however there is a mischievous and daring glint in his eyes. Despite my previous bravado and desire to interrogate him, it seems I have become a shrinking violent and now wish only to go home.

'I was merely hoping to find my mother, to get home. This ball has been tiring and I wish to rest.' I go to turn my back once more when I feel a large, warm hand wrap itself around my wrist.

'Isabella... all I ask is for one dance. I am sure you could spare me that, especially considering the circumstances. I did save you from the advances of that piece of dirt.'

'I did not need your help! I was handling the situation quite nicely thank you very much!' I snapped at him, irritated by his assumption that he saved me from James, he merely provided some assistance.

'Yes I could see you handling the situation well, pushed against the wall helpless and alone. Tell me Miss Swan do you often mistake helplessness as handling things in the face of danger or is that a rare occurrence?' His voice drawled out bored and monotone, not amused by my belief that I can protect myself. As I am about to shout at him once more, he grabs my hand and drags me towards the dancing couples.

'What are you doing?'

'I want to dance with you, I deserve a reward after my chivalry.' His hands are warm against mine as we begin a simple waltz. Moving perfectly, we glide across the floor as if on air and in that moment, I begin to feel my anger boil. This man is practically a stranger to me yet he insists he saves me, demands a dance and forces me to be his waltzing partner, by now I would have hit any other man however he seems to draw me in deeper with each new interaction.

I try to concentrate on the couples around me, looking at their details, their clothes, their body positions however all I can focus on is the hand which traces circles along my waist. I throw a glare in Edward's direction however he only smirks, knowing exactly what he is doing?

'Would you stop that?' I finally ask.

'Stop what darling?' His insistent hand continues, even faster and I feel him pull us closer together- if that was possibly.

'You know what you're doing and it's extremely inappropriate.' I resist the urge to shiver as I feel a cool chill run up the length of my back.

'Are you distracted by what I am doing love? Does it feel good?' Letting his hand move, he begins to glide his hand down my waist to the small of my back, lower until it clasps my the roundness of my behind. I grab his hand and nervously look around us, hoping that no one has noticed our dancing.

'Edward! Would you stop!'

'No.'

'What did you say?'

'No. I want you.'

'You said you do not agree with a man who forces a woman, are you a hypocrite?' I raise an eyebrow, and his gaze becomes steely and serious.

'No, I like my women willing and active. What I will do is court a woman, follow her, whisk her off her feet and treat her like the Queen she is.' A blush brings itself to my cheeks as I hear the passion behind his words. His eyes are black, and I swear there is something animalistic in his gaze and I feel self conscious. Never before have I seen such blatant passion, I would even call it uncontrollable... desire. I swallow and I see Edward's gaze follow the movement of my neck, I am acutely aware of his scrutiny and intense observation of me.

The dance has ended yet I remain in arms for a moment, our gazes locked. Then the spell is broken.

My Mother has joined us and her eyes are set on Edward. Despite her desire for me to be courted by James I have no doubt that she knows of Edward's power and lordship, Edward is in her eyes is a diamond in the rough which would pull our family into the heights of society.

'Lord Edward, why it is wonderful of you to dance with our Isabella?' She appears to be slightly tipsy, making her doubly lethal.

'Why madam your daughter's beauty is beyond anything my eyes have ever beheld. I needed to make her acquaintance.' What on Earth happened? One moment Edward was a scoundrel, telling me about how he treated his women and suddenly he is this simpering fool who plays up to my Mother's games.

'Mother, I would like to leave now.' I said trying to escape Edward's grasp however he only tightens his arms around me.

'Isabella do not be so rude when Lord Edward is giving you such kind and devoted attentions.' Mother sends a glare my way and I feel Edward give a quick squeeze to my hip- he's teasing me again.

'It's just that I am feeling faint.' And I swear to you that I am not lying, I am beginning to feel the same as I did before in the library. It only serves to remind me of my questions for Edward however I have lost my chance for now to question him.

'Lord Edward, you will have to excuse my daughter's timing however we must depart. Nevertheless know that you are welcome in our home at any time.' Giving him another smile, my Mother begins to tug me away and I look back at him- he winks at me and I blush once again.

Edward's POV

As I through a wink her way, I sigh in relief. My Isabella is a woman to be reckoned with.

First I feel the rage caused by that rat James touching her and then I feel elated from the simple interactions between us, our passion. If I could I would laugh at her shock with my advances, she's so innocent so... perfect.

I knew she would have questions but I hope that I have put her off for now at the very least. When I reveal my identity I want to be sure that I have the upper hand. I am the Devil after all. What use is it to have power if I do not wield it?

I think I will pay her a visit this evening even just to subdue my own desire. I am not sure how long I can keep up this gentleman façade, I can feel my nature breaking through. My passion, the ache in my cock every time I am around her drives me made with longing. I could rip her clothes, take her face in my hands and let my lips take the lead.

The mating pull is more than I can take and I wonder if how my Father dealt with this when he met my Mother. The curse and blessing of being the devil. Knowing with absolute certainty that a perfect woman exists for you however not knowing when or how you will meet- it could be a hundred years or a millennium. And finally when you meet that perfect woman we are met with the pulsing, never ending desire which drives us to the point of insanity until we mate with that woman to be able to live forever.

I groan. I will definitely visit Isabella this evening, I do not think any being could have the ability to keep me away from her.

* * *

Later That Evening...

Bella's POV

I lie in my bed, my eyes open and I am wide awake. The air is cool and crisp, my thin nightgown covers me from neck to ankle yet I feel freezing and tense. I am on edge, feeling like I am being watched. Suddenly without warning I hear a click and I watch as my window blows open. Shutting my eyes tight I feel my breath get faster, more erratic and my chest tightens, there is a weight at the end of the bed. I know it's him. It sounds mad but I can feel his presence, it feels imposing and powerful- there is no doubt that he wants me- if he didn't then why would he be here.

I close my eyes and suddenly imagine that we are back at the ball except this time I hold nothing back.

 _I want him and I do not care who knows it. Finally he is hovering above me, I can also feel his smirk he is as close to me as we had been at the ball and I lose myself in my fantasy. We are dancing again and his arms are around me, however the music is slower, sensual and his hands are everywhere and anywhere all at once._

 _It feels like champagne is being poured down my back, cold and icy although I can feel the bubbles and hear the foam bursting with loud pops. I look deep within his eyes and wonder if it is he who has brought this pleasure stirring deep within me._

 _I then feel a hand running its' way down my back along each of my curves, gripping my behind but still I turn and see nothing; his hands remain in a visibly polite manner to society- one around my waist at a respectable height and the other gently holds my hand. When I look at him he smirks however not before I see a glint of lust and desire in his eyes, he's as desperate for this as I am._

 _I begin to picture us in a bed, lying lazily in the nude our bodies entwined like vines; where do I start and he begins it is a mystery? In my head I begin to allow Edward the pleasure to kiss his way down my breasts his tongue sucking each delicately pink nipple. I then imagine us in throes of passion, as he brings me to my realise, as I go to help his own tension I kneel down getting closer to the head of his cock._

 _Closer, closer, closer. Stop._

 _I end my fantasies completely to look up at the ferocious, passionate man above me. I look up at Edward's face and I see his smirk has gone and it is now replace with a pointed glare._

 _'What is it Edward? Problem?' I smile innocently however he is not fooled, he knows exactly what I am thinking about. Leaning down I shiver as I feel his breath on the shell of my ear as his hands run down my body, feeling the silk of my nightgown, pulling the material like he wishes to rip it apart._

 _'Isabella, I do not know what you are trying to achieve however I assure you that you are playing with fire. Now we don't want to see you get burned now do we?'_

 _'I promise Edward that I want to get burned. I want to feel the blistering heat scorch my skin, to feel your harsh cold kisses against my breasts. Nevertheless you said I should not get burned, perhaps I should forget about the fantasy. Put it on a shelf so to speak.' I look up at his face and wish I could laugh at his look of shock and horror._

 _'Forget everything I've said. I am clearly delusional.' He said as he begins to remove my nightgown. Pulling, tearing, ripping at the ties along the back of my nightgown and I let the sleeves slip down my shoulders until it is down at my feet. His hands immediately land on my breasts and he cups them lovingly. I groan as I feel myself become slick. I want more and so without thought I begin to grind myself on his body, the friction begins to satisfy my desires._

 _Our lips meet once again and I feel his tongue in my mouth. I bite his bottom lip and pull ever so slightly, reviling in the low moan he gives._

 _'Edward, what are you?' I ask as I feel his lips travel down my neck, letting his tongue dart out to lick and suck the delicate skin- no doubt he has left marks showing that I am his._

 _'I have told you my love... I am the Devil and you are my mate.' Finally his lips wrap themselves around my pink, tightened nipple and I feel my release as I grind him one final time- letting my body take control. Looking at him in the eyes I open my mouth to speak..._

Suddenly I am awake and very aware of the smooth wetness between my legs and the open window letting a cool draft make its' way across my body. There is a single red rose lying on my bedside table which has a note tied to it. Carefully and clumsily I pick it up, still feeling shaky after my dream. Opening it the note read as follows;

 _My love,_

 _Let it be known that you are mine and that you will join me in due course. However for now enjoy your humanity and enjoy your life, in the near future things will change more drastically that you could ever imagine. You will get your answers soon for all your questions but for now I hope you can placate your curiosity._

 _You will be seeing me soon, I love you more than the heavens._

 _Yours truly,_

 _E_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that and please R&R x


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to thank everyone for their reviews, follows and favourites. It really makes my day whether I see how well everyone is receiving the story. I'm really sorry that it took me so long to update but you know how Christmas is. I had all the family round which meant that I was very busy. But here's the update now, please continue to enjoy: R &R xxx**

* * *

Bella's POV

As I wake up I realise how awful I feel; my body feels achy and my mind feels like its' stuffed with wool. Immediately I look down to see if the letter is there- however there is no need to- I spent half the night awake reading it over and over again to know I didn't dream it up. Nevertheless I cannot fathom it. How could Edward get into my room?

Unless he was able to climb up walls there is no logical explanation for the letter. I stop before I give myself another headache, burying myself in my duvet I hold the pillow over my head as I hear the knock on my bedroom door. No doubt it's Angela coming in to get me ready for the day. Ugh, I do not think I could face breakfast with my Mother, who will be discussing the ball, my behaviour and everything I had done throughout the entire evening which she disapproves of.

'Come in Angela.' I call out, wincing at the level of volume of my own voice as it echoes in my ears.

'Good morning Miss Isabella, I am afraid I must hurry you this morning because your Mother's in such a flurry; she's practically jittering with excitement. I've never seen her in such a state.' I groan wondering what on earth could make my Mother so excited? I pray it has nothing to do with me and everything to do with a rumour or other she heard at the ball from one of her well-to-do friends.

Having dressed in a pale pink dress with white frills (not particularly to my taste but I will do anything to avoid my Mother's wrath) I begin to make my way down to the morning room where we usually take our breakfast. Similarly to yesterday morning I feel a strange shiver run down my back as though someone was watching me turning to look down the hall I see nothing, I sigh before resigning myself to the fact that I must be going mad and enter the breakfast room. Immediately I am assaulted by a floral fragrance, pungent and strong it fills my nostrils. Yet despite its' strong ordor it is not unpleasant, it is almost sweet in a way. I look to my Mother and I realise the reason for the smell and for her excitement this morning, siting in front of her is the largest and most beautiful bouquet of flowers I've ever seen. It is made up of three flowers; red carnations, orange blossom and white thorn less roses.

'Isabella, there you are finally. Are these not the most beautiful flowers you have ever seen? Charles are they not beautiful?' My Mother's voice has gone up an octave as she excites herself over the flowers. Without even replying to her she continues to speak;

'They arrived promptly this morning addressed to you Isabella, there was a card with them however I refrained myself from opening it.' As much as my Mother infuriated me to no end, there was something joyful about the light behind her usually dull and condescending gaze so I decided to give in to her rare display of genuine happiness. Plucking the card which was attached to the bouquet, I run my fingers across the ivory white envelope letting its' soft and smooth surface glide underneath my palm before I pulled the card out. As I read I felt my chest become heavy and my mind wandered back to the mysterious rose on my bedside table.

Dear Miss Isabella,

Please know that I was delighted to make your acquaintance last evening and that of your most accommodating Mother. I can say that I was not expecting my first ball in town to be as invigorating as last night and your presence made it all the better.

I hope you like the flowers. I chose them myself especially for you, in the hopes that they may persuade you to accompany me on a walk through the town tomorrow afternoon as I would delight in your company.

Yours Truly,

Edward Cullen

Gone was the mystery and the intrigue which plagued his message which was with the rose last night, this note showed only a innocent and eager suitor wishing to please his lady of choice and also please her Mother. My mouth almost fell open with the tone of the letter and my shock was only interrupted by my Mother who had been reading the note over my shoulder and had chosen that moment to make an excited squeal.

'Isabella is this not wonderful? You must have made the most memorable impression for such a gentleman to remember you as Lord Edward. You will of course accept his invite on a walk of course however it will be difficult to decide the appropriate attire.'

'Mother what if I do not wish his company?'

'Isabella do not be a simpleton, it is not an attractive trait. Of course you will go on the outing, you may not get another opportunity with a man of his class and stature.' I would have argued however I knew that it would be a waste of my breath, instead I decided to put my efforts into something more useful- figuring out the meaning behind these flowers. Excusing myself from the table I begin to head towards the door before my Mother called out;

'Isabella, arrange for Angela to lay out all your dresses so that I can see the perfect outfit for tomorrow. God knows that you couldn't put something together yourself.'

'Yes Mother.' I mutter under my breath hoping to have as quick an escape as possibly. I take the chance while she is distracted in deluding herself with the idea that Lord Edward and I could marry.

Once out the morning room I make a dash for the library, only slowing down to quickly tell Angela to lay out my dresses for my Mother. Upon reaching the library I slip inside and close the door with a quick, sharp thud- releasing a sigh as I feel the weight on my shoulders ease ever so slightly however I still feel the ball of tension between my shoulder blades and knowing it will not leave quickly I begin my task.

Approaching the bookshelves I begin to look for anything I can find on demons, hell or the devil and take out any book that I think could be useful. If I was to find answers I knew that I needed to look for them myself, I was determined to find out exactly what Edward Cullen was hiding.

* * *

 **2 Hours Later...**

'Lord give me strength!' I cried out as I let my head fall atop a pile of books. Having searched for two hours I had found nothing which could lead me to answering my questions and satisfying my curiosity. However I can say for absolutely sure that there is nothing useful in this library, every book I've found regarding demons or devils has only been brief mentioning with no new information.

As I begin to give up I suddenly remember that the library in the centre of town is the largest in the county. If I was to have one final attempt to find the information I need, it would be at the county library. Leaving the books where they were I quickly jumped to my feet, before dashing out the room. I passed by the kitchen where I saw my Mother ordering the maid to make changes to what appeared to be a midnight blue gold gown pulled in at the waist with gold details designed across the bodice. Upon seeing me my Mother called out;

'Isabella, can you please come here a moment? I need to see if this dress fits correctly.' She never moved her eyes for the maid's hands which were currently dealing with elaborating on the gold details of the bodice.

'Mother, I have important business with Alice Cullen.'

'What business could be so important that you must leave now?' My Mother snapped her face up to look at me, her eyes narrowed and calculating, I needed to think up an excuse and quickly.

'Well... I had thought to go speak to Alice to learn more about Lord Edward as he is her cousin. I thought it may give me some ideas for things to talk about tomorrow afternoon.' I held my breath, hoping that excuse was enough to make allow my Mother to let me out of the house for even a few hours; if there was anything which she approved of it was efforts made to impress a man.

'Fine, you may go... However I want you home by 4 o'clock this afternoon and no later. I want you to have an early night this evening so that you're fresh and invigorated for tomorrow, no man likes a woman who looks more tired than the dead.' Without replying I gave my Mother a quick smile and left the room, practically flying down the stairs I arranged Eric to take me by carriage to the library

The carriage ride took 30 minutes and once we had arrived at the library I booked myself a studying table for the afternoon and ordered the books I thought I would require. Emerging myself in the literature. Hours flew by and so did words. I took in so much information however I seemed to be getting somewhere with the research, many of the novels appeared to be simply myths and folklore. After a long time I came across a novel which seemed to answer all the questions I had, the words began to blur with the amount I had read;

 _It is believed the devil has powers which allow him to appear like a man..._

 _Of course it is known that the devil is a fallen angel therefore he no longer possesses the seven virtues, he represents the sins in particular greed and lust... To reflect this he takes on the image of a wealth and handsome dignitary..._

 _With powers of manipulation and control, he has many followers- often immortals (vampires) who he has changed using his own blood..._

 _There is only one person who has any influence over the devil, his mate, as a creature of the night it has been dictated that the devil may have one love, one mate. Usually a mortal woman, the devil has no choice over who this woman may be however he will always use his powers and charms to court this woman until she returns his feelings..._

 _The mating causes several symptoms not only for the devil but also the woman. These include; pounding headache, fever, aching body... These symptoms will continue until the mating bonding is sealed, how this is done is not known unfortunately..._

I was absolutely terrified. The reality of what I have found begins to set in. I realise that perhaps I may be way in over my head and that frightened me, I couldn't take it all in. Could this be possibly? Could he be... I mean is he the...? Isabella Marie Swan, calm yourself this must be a coincidence there is no way he could_

'Darling Isabella, I see you have been busy today.' Edward's deep voice suddenly interrupted my internal panic and I turned around to see him leaning casually against the bookshelf. It was then I realised how late it was- most certainly past 4 o'clock- and how deathly quiet the library was. Power and confidence seemed to ooze from his every pour as he gazed at me, lazily letting his eyes drift up my body taking in every detail of my dress and I shivered as they lingered for a moment too long the neckline of my dress at my breasts.

'I could hear your heart beating from outside the library. There was no mistaking that fast, strong beating as anyone else's,' He smirked and I wanted to slap it from his face 'And may I say that you look ravishing today.'

'What do you want Edward? What could you possibly want with me?' I tried to keep my voice strong and stable, to keep it from breaking and showing my nerves. Edward only furthered my frustration when he chuckled deeply, mocking me.

'Isabella what do you think I want? Didn't you pay attention to what you read; 'the devil may only have one love, one mate.' You. Are. My. Mate.' He said each word separately, as thought to ensure I did not miss anything that he said. That was when I felt my heart get faster (if that was even possibly), the fever began to creep up my back, I tried to hold back shaking like a leaf. Stepping closer to me, his gaze darkened and I felt my heart skip a beat.

'I want you Isabella. You thought last night was a dream I can assure you that I was there the entire time, I felt your breasts in my hands, your nipple in my mouth and I want more.' Grabbing me by the arms he pulled me close and I felt the deep throbbing begin deep, low inside me 'You don't understand how difficult it is to hold back from sealing the mating bond. Every time I am around you it's like claws are running down my back, urging me to take you, to give you my mark.'

I could not take anymore, I grabbed his face between my hands and I crashed my lips to his. Letting go of all inhibitions, I wrapped my arms around his neck and I slipped my tongue through his lips touching mine to his as we begun our battle of domination. Suddenly remembering where I was and what we were doing I pulled away gasping for breath as we parted, Edward groaned leaning his forehead against mine as we shared air- both of us out of breath.

'I cannot believe you. What witchcraft is this?' Edward looked deep into my eyes. I could not help my knees as they became weak, he claimed to be the devil, he claimed I was his mate- how could I believe him?

'Witchcraft, I think it's is more the demonic arts at work here.' I glowered at him, yet my heart continued to beat to fast for me to catch my breath and my head continued to pound for me to have a logical thought. He smirked and ran his hands down my arms until they reached my hands holding them tightly.

'Come, your Mother will be worried and I refuse to let you walk home by yourself.' Raising an eyebrow at me, it was as though he was daring me to argue, to question him and I shut my mouth. While I had thought I would be able to get home by myself I suddenly had a flashback from last night with James and I decided maybe it would be safer especially considering it was already getting dark. Instead I decided to be somewhat cordial;

'Despite the fact that I can get home by myself, I thank you for ensuring I get home safely.' Before I had a chance, Edward picks up my books and carried them over to the desk before taking my hand and escorting me outside to my carriage- considering what he was I assume he had other means of travel which would explain his lack of carriage.

It was only then I realised how small the carriage felt, as both Edward and I sat inside alone- for the next 30 minutes.

* * *

We had been in the carriage for at least 5 minutes and he had not said one word. He was sitting across from me, his eyes on me, a mischievous, devilish look on his face. Deciding to break the silence I asked;

'Um... so you are truly the devil?' Looking at me carefully, I felt like I was being scrutinised.

'Yes Isabella I am.'

'What are you doing here?'

'What? You think all the devil does is sit in hell and punish people, I think that would become tedious almost as tedious as dealing with God. No, I am here on business.' Leaning forward he put his elbows on his knees, knitting his fingers together placing his lips on his hands as though in deep thought.

'What business do you have?' I am trying to keep the discussion as normal and mundane as possible, hoping that we could remain apart.

'Do you really want to talk about business Isabella? Considering what you read today I would think that you have more than just questions about business.' The mischievous look in his eyes was back.

'Fine, I do have some questions regarding your... condition.' I was blushing furiously as my mind drifted back towards what I read about mates.

'Ask away love, ask away.'

'What does the mating entail?' I blurted it out immediately, not knowing where my boldness came from considering I was still slightly nervous.

'Not avoiding anything Isabella. The mating is a long process, it's too arduous to describe it all to you now. However there is one thing I can promise...' Leaning forward until his lips were right next to my ear 'I can promise that there will be nothing more pleasurable than our mating.' Gasping slightly as he continues to speak I feel heat rise to my cheeks.

'It will be hot, my hands will slip across your body, my lips on yours, your hands in my hair, our bodies come together, moving together in a rhythm. Hard and fast, slow and tender, we will do it all.' Suddenly he's right in front of me and he leans forward keeping eye contact with me the entire time. Our lips meet and its' different from any other kiss.

I can only describe it as beautiful. Our lips move together in sync, I tug his lip sucking it gently and I hear him moan. Returning it to me, I feel him tug my bottom lip as I suddenly rise in my chair until I am pulled onto his lap; my leg at either side of his body and I feel something poking me in my centre. Wanting more, I rub myself on him, moaning for more friction. It was unlike anything I had ever experienced and I knew Edward was completely right, if I was to mate with him- whatever it entailed- it would pleasurable beyond words.

Letting my tongue explore his mouth for a final time, we both pulled away to look at each other again. I decided now would be the best time to ask him what had been on my mind since the library.

'Edward, I want you to answer me honestly, how can I trust you?' I kept eye contact with him, praying for a sign something that told me I could trust him but this was the devil and who could trust the devil? He never got a chance to answer me because the door of the carriage suddenly opened- I hadn't even noticed that we had stopped.

* * *

We had not even entered the house, before my Mother was out the door shawl around her shoulders smiling sweetly at Edward and I.

'Isabella, where have you been?' Her voice had increased an octave clearly excited by Edward's presence.

'I am terribly sorry Mrs Swan I saw Isabella the library and I am afraid once we began talking I completely lost track of town. I hope you do not mind that I took the liberty to bring her home, it did not feel right to let her go home when it was so late.' Flashing his dazzling smile, he completely bowled my Mother over.

'Lord Edward it is no problem. I know Isabella is safe in your hands, she is so excited about tomorrow.' Beginning to climb up the stairs I turned as Edward took my hand again.

'Well, I promise that I am just as excited Mrs Swan, if not more excited. It is my pleasure I assure you. Good evening Miss Isabella, I will see you tomorrow morning.' Bringing my hand to his lips, he kissed me sweetly, keeping his eyes on mine. I felt my knees going weak and I knew... I did not stand a chance.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this. Please R &R xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologise wholehearted for my lack of posting this month and promise to try to post as often as possible. I am currently doing my exams therefore I have been concentrating on revision, nevertheless better late than never. Please enjoy this chapter.**

Edward's POV

Closing my eyes I saw her again, moaning, touching me, running her fingers through my hair as she lightly grips strands in the throes of passion. Feeling myself begin to harden I open my eyes and remember where I am- in my library waiting for my inner circle to arrive so that I can call our meeting to order. It would not be professional for my demons to catch their ruler with a raging hard on, close to sticking his hands down his trousers and deal with the problem himself.

Nevertheless I cannot stop image of Isabella in the carriage as it flashes across my mind. She was beautiful this evening, ravishing as she took the initiative to put herself on my lap in the carriage, to tug at my lip to gain a response from me and she was intelligent enough to go do research on her own to get the answers she wanted. It seemed my little flower wouldn't need to wait to find out the truth about me because she found it out herself. I am not sure how long I watched her in the library, as she poured over books, studying them with such focus, such concentration.

Initially I had only followed her to ensure her safety, after what that piece of scum James tried to hurt her I was a little bit wary over the fact that she was not the most strong or powerful women physically and I could not guarantee that if she found herself in any trouble that she wouldn't get hurt. However the longer I watched her, the more I did not want to leave. When I spoke to her I teased her, I wanted to see the spark in her eyes, I wanted to see her passion. God I wanted her. I wanted her to feel my struggle- holding back the mating bond was like holding back a rabid animal and then she took me for herself; she grabbed my face and kissed me with more passion than I have ever known.

As a man of my position in life, I have had a lot of women; from across the world, across the centuries everyone of them was mine for the taking. But Isabella, she was completely indescribable, like a rare jewel she outshone them all, I can't wait for our mating. Mmmm, it will last for hours, maybe days if I can keep her in my bed long enough; we immortals have been known for our stamina. I wonder if I should begin preparations now_

'Edward I understand that we are your humble and loyal servants but we are family as well; could you please in future refrain from calling us at such short notice I was busy with Jasper.' Alice's high pitched and irritated voice interrupted me in the middle of my reflection. Growling I turned to her;

'You're lucky only family are part of this meeting or I would have to make a spectacle of you. You realise I am the devil, I am in charge of death and yours might not be far in the future with the way you're going.' I glared, power is a tricky thing and it's always unstable in the world of the immortals- I refuse to lose my power for appearing week.

'Lord Edward, please Alice knows her place. No need for violence this evening.' I feel the calming presence of Jasper wash over me as he enters with Carlisle and Esme. Inside I smirk, Jasper was previously in the army during his mortal life therefore he's always been good at knowing his place which is way he was the perfect mate for Alice as he balances out her stubborn nature. Ignoring the tension coming from Alice I proceed with the meeting;

'As you all know I have found my mate, now I realise I warned you all to keep your distance before I told her anything about our nature however it seems she has took it upon herself to find answers. Therefore now I lift the ban from seeing Isabella as I wish you to act as her new protection within social situations, as my mate she will be threatened and I expect all of you to do your part to keep her safe.' Pacing in front of the fire I felt the tension spread across my shoulders, the thought of Isabella in danger agitated me.

'Edward, we understand that you wish to protect Isabella however may I suggest a full time bodyguard. He's been used by the best to protect valuable assets etc. I have heard the best reviews regarding his abilities.' Carlisle was always the voice of reason within these meetings, as my Mother's brother he had been changed to immortal by my Father following my parents mating therefore we had always been close.

'What's his name?' I glanced at the clock on the mantle, it was after midnight. I wanted to get this meeting wrapped up, I had plans for Isabella and I's outing tomorrow. I wanted to woo her, to make sure she knew my intentions. In times past all you had to do was look at a woman and she would know your intentions, in these days- especially a woman of Isabella's class- needed to be carefully courted.

'Emmett McCarty, I can arrange a meeting with you at your earliest convenience.'

'Arrange it Carlisle. Also call our jewellers I want a meeting with them later this week and tell them to bring their best selection. Alice, Esme, I would also like you to arrange a ball for next week, flowers, orchestra, decadent food from across the continents I want it to be beyond anyone's expectations. This meeting is over, you are free to leave.' Nodding my head at my family I leave the room, I have plans for my Isabella...

* * *

Bella's POV

If I thought my Mother was jittering with excitement yesterday morning, well that was nothing compared to the flurry she was in this morning as she prepared me for Edward. It seems yesterday she had spent her entire day working on my dress because it was more decadent than anything I had ever seen; it would've been more appropriate on a Lady rather than an ordinary girl such as myself.

The bodice was a pale baby pink with a square neckline which had a beautifully woven piece of lace stitched at the neckline so that it hung delicately over my breasts giving me an innocent appearance. The skirt fell in careful folds in the same baby pink as the bodice, the lace material from the bodice was also used on the skirt hanging from a careful belt of pearls around my waist. The dress was completed by a choker of diamonds around my neck with my hair was pinned up in a bun with soft curls framing my face. Lightly dusted with rouge and a slight gloss across my lips. The overall look gave me the appearance of wealth and class, and I can say with complete honesty that I have never looked less like myself. I could not in any way recognise the woman in the mirror, her face seemed more reserved and harsh while she seemed to hold the elegance of a woman in high society; and I hated it.

My Mother seemed pleased with her creation, it appears that making me look like Ladyship potential was her goal and she had clearly achieved it. Once I was finished getting dressed I gave a resigned sigh before heading downstairs where my Mother was getting Eric to place Edward's flowers at the hall table so that he could see they were there when he arrived. Upon looking at me she gave a relieved and excited cry;

'Oh Isabella, you look beautiful. The very image of the type of woman a lord should marry, now if you can only keep your opinions to yourself we should be fine.' Mother tittered at her joke before entering the Morning room. Following her, I wanted to defend myself. Even if I had agreed to this outing, there was no way I would allow her to think she had any control over me whatsoever.

'Mother, I will act how I want and if that means spouting every opinion I have I will. If I think Edward is terribly at courting then I will tell him if I want and if I thought he kissed me like a pig... well I would tell him if I was inclined to.' Crossing my arms I sat on an armchair, adamant not to make eye contact with my Mother who had shouted and reprimanded me for my behaviour.

'ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! I will not hear such language come out of your mouth. Firstly, it is Lord Edward and secondly you are never to insult the ego of a man like as Edward with such rudeness and finally Lord Edward would never be so common as to kiss you before you were officially engaged. He is from high society and I expect he wants any woman he courts to act as he does.' I silently laughed at my Mother's comments, if only she could've seen into the carriage last night, or the library or at the ball, then she would've known exactly the type of man her precious Lord Edward was.

'Mother I swear to the heavens above that_' I was interrupted by the light tinkling of our doorbell. Both of us frozen in silence Mother took a seat as we both strained to listen to Angela as she answered the door, a deep voice rumbled through the walls quietly and I held my breath as I waited for Edward to enter. As he entered he began to take off his hat before putting it under his arm as he bowed low and gentlemanly to my Mother.

'Madame Swan, it is a pleasure once more to make your acquaintance and I would like to thank you for allowing me the pleasure of your daughter's company this afternoon.'

'No trouble at all Lord Edward, nothing is too much for you I assure you.' My Mother's simpering voice grates on the nerves in my brain and I hope we will leave soon. As though he read my thoughts Edward stated;

'If you do not mind Madame, I would like to leave for Isabella and I's walk. It is due to rain this afternoon and I wouldn't want her to catch a chill. We should be back at around 4 o'clock.' Already whisking me out the room I heard my Mother's faint goodbye as Edward guided me to his carriage. Upon entering the carriage Edward sat me down quickly before look over me once more.

Feeling his eyes drift over my body I felt self conscious, I wanted to cross my arms however the lace made it difficult to move without almost ripping its' delicate material. Watching as Edward's eyes returned to mine he leaned forward and took the lace in his strong grip, watching his movements intensely I watched as he pulled and ripped the entire piece of lace away from my breasts- which had hung as an unneeded decoration to the dress.

'That was irritating me so much. Your Mother has terrible taste for clothing, do you think she purposely added the lace so we did not get up to anything mischievous.; His eyes glinted as they looked me over once more.

'No Edward, my Mother doesn't see you as anything other than a well to do Lord who in her words 'would never be so common as to kiss me before we were officially engaged'.' Edward chuckled at my impression of my Mother before he pulled me from my seat to his lap, burying his nose in my hair.

'Mmmm, you smell so good Isabella. I wish we were engaged so I can have my wicked way with you.' His lips traced the curve of my ear before beginning their descent down my neck; lightly licking, sucking and biting. I moaned quietly, wanting more however then he did something quite unexpected- he placed me back on my respective seat across from him. My face must have shown my shock as he emitted a low chuckle;

'Isabella, this is a respectable outing. I believe that a man must slowly show his wish to court a lady, I thought women were supposed to be safe guarding their virtue until marriage.' Refraining from the urge to scoff at his hypocrisy I turned away from him and stared out the carriage window. I continued this for roughly five minutes before I felt a strong hand drift up my arm, ghosting over my skin before it landed on the soft cheek. Turning to Edward I saw a soft look in his eyes, it wasn't like the lustful or desire filled gazes he had been giving me; this was more delicate as though he was treading carefully. Taking my small hand into his large, masculine hand he ran his thumb across my knuckles before bringing them to his lips and placing a soft kiss on the skin there.

'Isabella, you asked me last evening how you may trust me when considering my... position in this world. Know this Isabella, though I may be known as evil and foul I am neither. God placed me in a position of power, I may be devious but I am honest. The devil judges and punishes those who do wrong, he does not reward them. I swear to you that I will never lie to you.'

Looking deep within his eyes I regarded him with a judgemental stare. There was a look of honest behind his eyes, eyes being the window to the soul for now I have decided to trust his soul no matter what the consequences of that particular decision.


	7. Chapter 7

Bella's POV

Walking through the park with Edward was a somewhat surreal experience. If one was to look at him they would assume he is an average well-to-do gentleman of wealth and stature, yet when I looked at him I was beginning to see and realise the inhuman differences of his physicality; the mischief behind his eyes and the darkness behind them which held secrets no person could ever comprehend. His façade was well crafted... yes there was no doubt about that however there was doubting the strength behind him as he placed my hand carefully in the crook of his elbow. Casting my eyes towards his gaze he flashed me a somewhat smug smile at our close stance.

Ignoring the brightness of the day and relaxed atmosphere, my thoughts began to turn somewhat darker as I thought of my many questions about Edward, how should I bring it up? I assume he knew I would have questions, and I assumed that this outing would answer them all.

'Come out with it then.' Interrupting my internal argument I replied to Edward in a somewhat dumb manner;

'What?' Chuckling at me, I glared at him before returning my gaze to the carefully gardened path ahead.

'Your face, I've never seen a person show the nature of their thoughts so clearly. Every little worry or query passed your eyes, therefore I am inviting you to ask away. Begin your interrogation Miss Swan.' Leaving him no chance to change his mind I jumped at the opportunity.

'I know you are the devil, yet how did you come to be, I have tried with all my might to think of a logical explanation yet I am still without any such thoughts?' It was a basic question however I still wasn't completely sure.

'What do you know of the devil's origins? Within the bible, what do you know of me?' It was an odd question however nevertheless I answered honestly.

'You are said to be a fallen angel, who was condemned to the Lake of Fire when you rebelled against God. It is also said that you loathe humanity and wreck havoc upon our lives for your own devious purposes. Tainting us with lies, greed, hatred, pride and... lust.' I daren't look in his eyes, fearing he would see the blush which was spreading from my cheeks down my neck. My efforts however were in vain, as I heard his low laugh under his breath.

'Well Isabella, there is no doubt about my powers to taint you with lust however the rest I can say is mostly false. My story is difficult to understand, there is politics involved and it can become confusing,' Staying silent I hoped he would go on.

'Within the spiritual world, there is always two sides- good and evil, in the past things were simple. God ruled and demons were evil, there was no challenging this. However as time progressed the grey area in between grew, I am that grey area. While humanity believes the devil is the controller of sin and mischief, this is untrue, I am in fact the punisher of sinners. As an angel I was beloved by God, yet I was weak. There was an forever raging battle between angels and demons, however being the angel that I was I fell in love with a female demon.' His eyes were downcast and dark, it was easy to see the sorrow and regret behind his demeanour.

'She convinced me that she loved me. That the battle between demons and angels must end and we could do it. To show them our love, to show them they were wrong. Convinced I believed God was the power at fault, I became rebellious and one day God found out about our relationship; he condemned me. While I couldn't become a demon I remained a angel but of darkness, in rage I sought out my love but I was sorely mistaken of our love. She was... using me. The information I had of God was of use to her and she used my weaknesses against me, to further the power of demon kind. Enraged I returned to God to beg forgiveness yet he did nothing.'

'Could he not see that you were manipulated?' I questioned, unprepared for the tragedy behind his life.

'God doesn't take kindly to those who betray him. Therefore he trapped me within this form, as a means of purgatory. To remain on Earth for a time to repent my sin by punishing others who also sin.'

'Why, then do you need a mate? Is lust and desire not a sin?' Snapping his eyes quickly to mine he looks over my body, heat spreading from my head to my toes.

'Well, well, it seems my dear that your mind is always in the gutter. Lust happens to be the only sin which God is willing to forgive... He cannot exactly punish others after his passionate affair with the Virgin Mary, once again foolishly this was missed from your bible. He argues that lust is forgivable because it may lead to love. The whole point of religion was originally to spread love, therefore all angels, including the fallen ones, have a mate.'

'Why are you here then? You said that you were here for business. What business could concern you here?'

'God has his angels as servants, I needed my own- my work is actually quite tiresome and arduous. Therefore roughly a thousand years ago, I created vampires. After a rather pleasurable experience with a one of my female companions in what is now Germany of Europe,' I scoffed at this before allowing him to continue 'I happened to get slightly enthusiastic with the amount of blood I took from her and unfortunately I almost drained her. Fortunately, for whatever reason I thought to create a wound on myself to give her some of my blood. I found it not only healed her but transformed her into a much weaker yet no doubt powerful version of myself. I continued to experiment and found the results would advantageous to decrease my workload. While vampires do not have half the power that I possess they do have their uses for controlling you mortals. I come to check on them now and again to ensure they're carrying out their duties.'

As I process this information I realise the position I am in, Edward is a man of power. There is no doubt that he could force this mating upon me, yet I appreciate his attempts to act as a gentleman, well as much of a gentleman as he could manage. However, one final question plagued me.

'Then what is your connection with the Cullen family?' I wanted to know if I could trust Alice, knowing that I hadn't spoken to her since the ball.

'Simple really he's my Uncle. My Father allowed him to become a demon at the time of my parents' mating, while Alice and Jasper are my first purposefully made vampires. As part of my façade in the mortal world they pose as my relations allowing me to visit the mortal world without too much suspicion.' Suddenly leading us off trail I see there is a picnic laid with luxurious foods of all variety. Sitting down at the edge of the woollen blanket I remove my gloves as Edward also sits down, we remain in this companionable silence for a few minutes as I eat some of the food prepared before realising that Edward has not touched a thing since we have sat down.

'Edward, do you not want anything to eat?'

'Ahh, I cannot eat Isabella. It is part of my... condition shall we say.' Nodding slightly, I pick up one of the pear from the selection of fruit and forgetting myself for a moment I bit into it in the most unladylike manner; which means that the juice has run down my chin slightly. Quickly apologising for my manners, I go to pick up a napkin for my face when Edward grabs my wrist. Darting my eyes to meet his gaze, I see his predatory look as he leans forward and licks the trail of fruit juice from my chin to my lips. Before he can continue further I feel my body jerk as though I realise where I am once more.

'Edward, stop it. We are in a public area, I will not allow you to ruin my reputation.' Pushing him in the chest slightly, his body doesn't move an inch as I feel his lips caress the soft skin of my cheek before he whispers;

'Isabella, you won't be with another man therefore why do you need to care about you reputation. I promise if you knew the pleasure you would have, you wouldn't be so worried about your reputation.' Giving my lips a strong and swift kiss he returns to his position once more.

'Oh, and have I accepted you yet dear devil. No, therefore you do not have any control over me whatsoever. If I wished to be courted by another man I could be.' Giving a stubborn and resolute nod I stop eating the food of the picnic and place my hands on my lap in a defiant stance; I would not allow him to control me.

'Darling, I can control you if I want to. However, I am a rather modern man, I want to court you. I want your love, devotion and trust. Nevertheless, I know you won't be with any other man.' As he speaks, he runs his hands over my skirt pulling at the material lightly 'You don't have to have accepted me to be attracted by the matting bond.' Without realising it I had been leaning forward into his touch and once he finished his sentence he abruptly leaned back, the cool breeze he left in his wake reminded me that I mustn't give in. Ignoring him completely I continued to eat, watching him slightly as he stared at me with a confident smirk on his face;

'I am organising a ball for a week this Friday and it would be my honour to escort you as my partner for the evening, if you would take me?' While his voice and body language was confident with himself there was a hint of worry in his eyes that told me he wasn't completely sure of himself.

'If I were to accept your invite; number one- would you also invite my parents and number two would you treat this event with your complete respect towards my reputation?' I asked.

'Of course Isabella your parents will be the first to receive an invitation and I would to the best of my ability honour your maidenly reputation, if you wish bring a chaperone to ensure of my manners.' Answering quickly I saw he was anxious for my reply to his invitation. Leaning forward I kissed his cheek lightly.

'I would love to attend your ball Edward as part of our courtship.' Grinning like a young boy in a sweet shop Edward wrapped his arms around me before taking my hand and planting a kiss over my knuckles.

'Dear Isabella, you do not know what this means to me.' Watching as his eyes darken, I felt a shiver run through me; knowing that nothing would ever be the same again.

* * *

Third Person

In their blissfulness the couple hadn't noticed the eyes watching them from the dark. The cold and strong stature of a man was in the trees, observing them silently a dark and foreboding air hung around him. Returning his eyes to the couples' embrace feeling his hands begin to shake in anger. Noticing a bird on the branch above him he swiped the bird from the tree snapped its' neck- without blinking, without a second thought.

That woman should be his.

And God damn it she would be.


	8. Chapter 8

**I apologise for not updating sooner however I have had the worst writer's block the last few weeks trying to write fictional pieces for Advanced English at school - I simply had no creativity left for this. However, after being PMed today I decided to continue this story.**

 **Therefore, I would like to make a special THANK YOU TO FIRECHASESWATER who PMed me today and asked about this story, reminding me how much I enjoyed writing it. I would also like to thank everyone who reviews, follows and favourites this fanfiction - you have no idea how amazing it feels to see all your reactions. I love it.**

 **Anyway here's the update.**

Edward's POV

Smiling, I watched as her chest slowly rose and fell. She was in a deep sleep and her eyes flickered often as though she was dreaming, and I wished I knew exactly what she was dreaming about. Was she thinking of me? I did not know how powerful the mating bond was or whether it could sneak its' way into her subconscious. If only I could know if she was dreaming about me - not that my ego needs the boost.

It's different around her. Living for hundreds upon thousands of years makes the beauty of femininity diminish slightly, every action seems predictable when you have seen it over and over. Nevertheless, with Isabella it's different. It is as though in these last two weeks she has become the subject of my every thought and when I am around her I know I want to be a better man. Unable to hold myself back any longer I trail my knuckles gently across her cheekbone, with the touch as light as a feather. Leaning into my touch, I smile, clearly she cannot hold back the influence of the mating bond. If only she would admit it to herself, as much as the idea of courtship may seem appealing, the length of time I would be waiting to mark Isabella is highly displeasing. Glancing at my pocket watch, I realise that it's half past midnight- I have been here for roughly three hours- it would probably be best that I leave. My control may be great however the longer I spend in Isabella's company the less I am able to hold back the beast within.

Glancing back at my beloved for one more moment, I departed without her being any wiser.

Returning to the Cullen Mansion, I pick up the scent of an unrecognised male vampire. Quickening my pace, I started for my office; knowing that my most important documents would be in that room, any intruder would be there first. Upon rounding the corner, I find Carlisle standing with a tall, widely framed vampire. Sensing my presence each man turned immediately, before striding down he hall towards me. While Carlisle looked on edge - knowing my issue with unknown vampires in my territory - the other man looked somewhat... relaxed. He didn't look at all put off by my presence, it was odd however refreshing.

'Lord Edward, this is Emmett. He's the professional bodyguard I suggested. Extremely loyal with excellent capabilities and recommendations.' Placing a hand upon his shoulder Carlisle warmly introduced Emmett, no doubt attempting to appease me.

'Lord Cullen, my apologies for entering your territory unannounced. I haven't had the opportunity to warn Carlisle of my arrival, nevertheless I hope I may still have the honour of being under your employment.' He offered me a hand which I glanced decisively choosing not to shake it, feeling as though a warning would be more appropriate prior to a greeting.

'Emmett, I am a powerful man. You, of course, know of my position therefore you would be foolish to attempt to manipulate my power in any way. Furthermore, you will be guarding something quite precious to me... no, in fact, I treasure it above all else in this world. Therefore, you are to guard it with your life and either way, if you were to fail I would kill you myself. I do not accept failure well. Is that understood?' Looking him dead in the eye I conveyed my warning clearly - if he fucked with myself or Isabella he'd be dead.

'Understood, Lord Cullen.'

'Well then, from this point on to the public world you will be Emmett Cullen, my brother, recently visiting from abroad.' Holding out my hand, he took it and we shook.

'Thank you Lord Cullen. And may I ask what I will be guarding? My work would be best if I knew the exact nature of the object.' Once again I turned to him, trying to gauge what he was thinking.

'You won't be guarding an object. You are going to guard my mate, Isabella Swan.'

* * *

Isabella's POV

 _Hands ran down my sides as I felt the cool air caress my skin. Lips kissed the sides of my torso, slowing coming up in a languid fashion and I placed all my energy into keeping my moan from escaping. Feeling his hands grace the tops of my thighs once more I sighed, they were so close to where I needed them most. Perhaps, if I moved slowly. Groaning, I felt his hands restrain the movements of my hips as he brushed his clothed crotch across my bare one._

 _'Isabella,' I hear my name being called but I do not look away from the mop of hair which graced the man providing me with this pleasure. God... I don't know how much more I could stand of this._

 _'Isabella,' His lips were at my breast, I could almost see his face – if only he would turn his face up. Closer, closer…. Closer._

'ISABELLA!'

'For goodness sake.' I cried out as I woke suddenly to the shrill cries of my Mother. How on earth was I supposed to get enough sleep to function with these dreams plaguing me every night. If only those sleeping draughts had worked, perhaps I would have got a decent night sleep. Suddenly I realised as I lifted my head that I wasn't alone in my room. While my Mother was calling me from the hall, there was Edward. Sitting in my armchair reading a book... wait a moment, that isn't a book it's my diary.

'What on earth_' Storming across to him, I reach to grab the journal from his hands.

'Isabella, I am quite flattered I didn't realise you thought so deeply regarding our relationship.' Handing me back my diary, he gave me a smug smile which I promptly ignored.

'What are you doing here Edward? Shouldn't you be at Cullen Manor planning this evening's ball.' Walking across to my vanity I place the leather bound notebook next to my mirror, in its rightful place.

'Now Isabella is that anyway to talk to the man who's courting you?' Glaring at him I whirled round.

'I couldn't care less about how I talk to you. I am not a morning person. Was there a purpose to you being here or was it to simply to vex me Edward?' As he began chuckling deeply, I shivered, it must've have been the influence of the mating bond. It seems to get worse every time I am around him. I cannot take my eyes from him and all I want is to be pressed against him.

'Actually there was a purpose to my being here. I came to give you this, I assumed you could wear it for the ball.' Holding up a delicate, gold chain with an engraved ruby pendant hanging from it. It was the most beautiful piece of jewellery I had ever seen.

'Edward... it's beautiful. I don't know what to say.'

'Tell me you'll wear it.'

'Of course' Turning round so that I faced away from him, he placed the chain around my neck. Looking at our reflection in the vanity mirror I saw something beautiful. I didn't recognise the two beautiful people in the mirror that was our reflection. We looked like what I would imagine a newly married couple, in a morning embrace, with a glow about our skin. Tilting me head to the side as Edward began to kiss down my neck, I sighed, as he finished fastening the clip. Looking up from my neck, our eyes met in the mirror's reflection and he smiled.

'There, now everyone will know you're mine.'


	9. Chapter 9

Bella's POV

The room was beautifully decorated with lanterns, drapes and coordinated flower bouquets were spread across the room. My dress was a cream coloured creation with gold designs of roses and vines running down the bodice and the top part of the skirt. Angela had styled my hair in a delicate up do with strands of hair hanging down to frame my face, it had been done in a way which drew attention to my neck and more specifically Edward's gift which now hung at my chest.

As I looked around the room I tried not too look eager, however I was indeed attempting to find Edward. Nevertheless in my quest I seemed to have found the eye of Alice who was now eagerly walking towards me with a solemn yet hopeful expression.

'Please forgive me.' She grabbed my hands holding them tightly.

'Alice, I just thought I could trust you. You lied to me about Edward.' I knew I would forgive her - there was no doubt about that however I wanted to make her realise how much she hurt me that night. She made me feel like an idiot when all I needed was a friend.

'I know I told you he wasn't there and I lied to you but Bella I was in a difficult situation,' Leading me into a quiet corridor, Alice was able to speak more privately 'You know of Edward's position, he yields power and despite being family there is no doubt that I am her servant. It is my duty first and foremost to serve him, no matter what I want. The night I caught him drinking your blood I was distraught, I believed at first that you were simply a toy for him. He's been through so many women over his lifetime, I wouldn't have been surprised if he was simply drinking your blood.'

'I understand Alice, of course I do, I just wish it could've been different. At least now we can discuss things regarding... my current situation.' Alice laughs and our previous tension dissipates.

'Of course Bella, though I believe I can provide more advice for you than you can for me. Jasper and I are much further through our courtship than you and Edward.' When she winked subtly at me, I did wonder what she meant, however only for a moment before laughing - she was a vampire. She had most likely lived for hundreds of years, obviously she would have worldly wisdom regarding courtship.

'Most likely.' Linking arms each of us begins to walk back towards the ball, where no doubt we could find Edward and Jasper. I was anxious to see him, since this would be our first evening in society since the beginning of our courtship. Upon, re-entering the ballroom Alice suddenly notices her Mother attempting to gain her attention and once she had realised this she quickly stated;

'Bella, I believe my Mother is looking for me. Please excuse me for a moment.' Disappearing into the crowd I was left on my own once more. However, this was only for a moment before I felt a hand on my waist - a cool, masculine hand - at which point I heard;

'Darling, you look ravishing this evening. Would it be at all possible for me to convince you to accompany me on a stroll through the gardens?' Looking over my shoulder I saw Edward, with a devilish expression on his face which begged to be kissed. However, within polite society I would refrain myself and hopefully he would do so himself. Looking at the hand he offered to me I placed gloved hand over his before giving him a somewhat sly smile, catching him of guard I used this moment to call over Lady Stanley, an old friend of my Mother's who was in her mid-forties and following her husbands death had taken to aiding her upper class acquaintances in gaining their daughters wealthy and socially acceptable husbands. And this evening, she had taken the duty to act as my chaperone;

'Lady Stanley, would you please accompany Lord Cullen and I on a stroll through the gardens?' Knowing my Mother would receive this information later in the evening, I knew that I had at least appealed to her due to my obedient behaviour this evening. As Lady Stanley walked over to us as elegantly as possible, despite her larger than usual posterior and chest, I glanced back to Edward through my lashes. The expression he held almost made me burst out with laughter, it was a cross between pure anger and amusement.

'Miss Swan, I do believe that you are more devious than I had previously assumed. It seems that you adore vexing me and I have no doubt that you know I had wished for our stroll to be a little more intimate, which we will not be able to achieve with the bumbling Lady Stanley in our company.'

Swiftly removing his hand from my waist, Lady Stanley approached us and without saying a word Edward led me and consequentially Lady Stanley towards the gardens. Walking in silence was pleasant in comparison to the crowded ballroom and it allowed me to consider my current situation. I knew to society, Edward and I appeared like any other average courting pair, however I now knew there was nothing average about my life now that I was involved with Edward.

'Miss Swan,' Glancing back at Lady Stanley, Edward remained as polite as he ever did in public, 'I was discussing the matter of our courtship with your Father this evening on matters such as your dowry and where we would live etc. etc. It came to our attention that in order for us for our companionship to succeed it would be best if we got to know each other in a more intimate manner. Therefore, I have invited you and your family to accompany me on a trip to my country estate in a fortnight's time - if you wish to attend Miss Swan?' Gripping my hand tightly, I felt the cold from his hand seep through the silky material of my glove making me want to shiver.

'I would be delighted to accompany you Lord Cullen, however, of course, I must insist that we continue to have a chaperone to ensure the respectability of our courtship.' I gave him a sly look, knowing that I would be met with a burning glare showing me that I would of course be paying for teasing him dearly.

'Of course Miss Swan, nothing would make me happier than knowing your virtue and reputation stays in perfect condition.'

While the smile he gave appeared genuine, I could see the glare which threatened to burst through and the irritation he felt for my cruelty. Unable to hold back the giggle which bubbled in my chest, I gave a small laugh at his expression; knowing exactly how my actions were affecting him. Once again hearing the sweet sound of the orchestra in the ballroom, Edward placed led me toward the dancing allowing ourselves to be carried into the formation of the dance at hand as Lady Stanley wandered off - no doubt in search of my Mother to tell her of this evening's development. Whisking me into a spin Edward placed his hand upon my waist and I could feel the slow beating of my heart increase as the palpitations became feverish and swift like the wings of the hummingbird.

In the centre of the group of dancers Edward and I were invisible to the rest of the ball and due to this fact - which he no doubt knew - I felt his hand slip down below my waist as it caressed the soft fabric of my dress, trailing his finger along the rose designs when suddenly he gripped my posterior over the dress. Grabbing his hand I giggled as I pulled his hand back up to a respectable position.

'Edward, you know where we are. There is absolutely no way that your behaviour would count as respectable within our society.' Smiling sweetly at him, I became brave and glanced down at the slightly dent in his trousers, relishing in the knowledge that I was the cause.

'Dear Isabella, you are playing with fire this evening. Ahhh... I wish we were in Paris, I have no doubt that the French would appreciate our courtship as the opportunity for a great scandal. They would appreciate such a pleasure and I know that we too would enjoy ourselves.' Pulling me tighter towards his chest, he spun me once again and it was then that my head began to swirl.

'However... we unfortunately are not in Paris and this prudish and stringent society is not exactly the perfect setting for our mating Miss Swan. Trust me if it was my choice we would already be mated by now and darling remember you are mated to the devil - you won't have to wait long before we are married_' Before he could say anymore the music had ceased and the couples stood still once more. Looking around I saw Jasper walk towards the front the front of the ballroom where the orchestra was situated along with Alice in tow, Carlisle was already standing next to the conductor with a champagne flute in his hand.

'Ladies and gentlemen, I would like your attention please. The honourable Lord Edward has allowed me to ask the most pressing of questions this evening at his ball, along with the permission Carlisle I would like to open my heart. For a long time now I have been courting the beautiful and kind Alice Cullen, her optimism and loving heart has brought more light than I could ever imagine into my life. Love is such a rarity and never before have I felt such a love as I do now. And for that I would like her to do me the honours of becoming my wife? If she would take me?' Kneeling before the entire ballroom Jasper waited for Alice's reply.

Emerging from the crowd Alice covered her mouth in shock and surprise.

'Yes Jasper, I do. I could not possibly say no to the man I love.' Laughing into my neck, I turned to look at Edward bemused by his somewhat rude reaction to what was a beautiful proposal.

'What are you doing Edward? Are you not happy for your cousin?' I gave Edward a somewhat irritated look, wondering what could make him behave in such a manner.

'Isabella don't look at me in such a way. Jasper and Alice have been together for hundreds of years, do you truly believe this is their first proposal and consequential marriage. They have to marry in order to keep up appearances within society for the sake of normality, I have no doubt that this is their twentieth proposal over the past few decades.' Looking at me in such a manner I couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of it all, having to remarry so many times to ensure that their respectability is ensured. Tucking my head under his chin, he chuckled at me.

'However darling, I will ensure that when our proposal occurs in the near future it will be far more romantic. While I am the devil, you are my mate - there is nothing I could wouldn't do for you.'


	10. Chapter 10

One Week Later...

Bella's POV

While aiding Alice in the planning of her wedding was helping me in some ways to keep my distance from Edward in other ways I could feel the mating pull begin to dig its' talons into my heart further and further and there was no doubt that Edward was also suffering. We continued to go for a stroll around the park every second afternoon, walking, always with my hand on his forearm. However, it had now become a necessity for a chaperone to attend all our strolls; whether that was one of my Mother's friends or one of my Father's manservants - I was always able to find someone or other to go with us. As I had begun to realise that with each passing day it was becoming more difficult for Edward to hold back his inner demon. Having done some reading on the issue, I found that it seems as though the mating pull within the Devil himself increases ten fold due to his power and intoxicating aura which encourages any human in the vicinity to act somewhat more immorally. God knows how much I was beginning to struggle around him...

Anyway, the presence of a chaperone reminds him that we are in public and I think it helps to remind him that he needs to act in a somewhat human manner - no matter how difficult he may find that.

'Anyway... I think that you should take the red dress Bella because if I know my cousin he will most likely make evening plans with you and a crimson red dress would be ideal to show your delicate complexion, then again the colour would possibly remind him of blood which may_ Bella, are you listening to me? Bella!' Suddenly coming out of my daydream I shook my head ever so slightly to see Alice was still sifting through my wardrobe attempting to help me pack, my Mother had been here however it seems as though she must've disappeared at one point or another.

'Forgive me Alice, I wasn't concentrating. What was it you were saying?' Trying my best to look interested in what she had to say while in reality all I was aware of was the images of Edward and I running through my head, every desire and drive I had towards him filtered into the daydreams.

'Nevermind Bella. Lord knows you cannot think of anything other than Edward. I don't know how you're doing it, I remember when Jasper and I first felt the mating pull we were upon each other within a week. None of this waiting that you and Edward have decided upon; well, more you than Edward. I know if it had been his choice you would have been engaged and most likely married already. He doesn't care for social conventions.'

'I know Alice, however I want to ensure that this is the right decision. As much as I am his mate, there is no way I am willing to be stuck with a man for eternity when it was not my choice.' Picking up a dark blue dress I began to play with the hem, attempting to distract myself from the longing in my stomach.

'Of course Bella, it's understandable. However, you must remember Edward isn't human - he's an immortal being and the devil at that. He isn't used to this lack of power or control, treat him kindly.' And at that I scoff before looking Alice dead in the eye.

'I will treat Edward with kindness when Hell itself has frozen over. Edward gives as good as he receives and I won't be pushed or pressured like a child. I am a woman with free will and a mind, Edward will simply have to be patient!' Before Alice could reply however she suddenly had a rather odd look pass over her face and her mouth hung open like her words had gotten stuck in her throat. I was about to ask her as to what was wrong when I heard the deep, dark chuckle which made my belly drop in horror and unfortunately sent tingles up my spin.

'Oh will I darling. I'm not sure how patient I can be considering how much you tease me.' Edward approached me from behind - clearly having came through the open window. Placing his hands upon my shoulder, he must've given Alice some sort of silent message because suddenly she threw me a smug grin and practically danced out the room. I heard her shout to my Mother down stairs that she had to go home to discuss wedding plans with her Mother, Esme, and would she like to join her. Hearing the door slam I assumed that they both had left to visit the Cullen Mansion and that was when suddenly Edward descended upon my neck with such vigour that I knew he had been holding in for our last several meetings. His lips were soft and I felt his tongue gently laving the pulse point at my neck as his hands explored the soft satin material of my dress.

Suddenly, I was spun round so he was no longer behind me however pressing me down in the mattress of my bed continuing his assault upon my uncovered neck.

'Do you understand how desperate I am for you? How much this last week has tortured me?'

'Edward, someone could come in perhaps we should stop_' Cutting me off before I could finish Edward pressed his lips to mine as I allowed his tongue to slip into my mouth and gently we began a battle of dominance. My hands now gripped the lapels of his jacket, pulling him closer to me as he hiked my dress up my legs to allow me to wrap myself around his waist.

'Isabella, I believe you truly must exist to taunt me. I do not believe I've ever met a woman who could be so virtuous yet so teasing in my life, spouting out the importance of her reputation when suddenly she begins teasing men wherever she is.' Gasping I pulled away from his mouth, furious with his claims and opinions of my character. Nevertheless, before I could get a word in edgeways I was ridden speechless as I felt his hardness pressed against the thin material of my undergarments.

'Do you feel me Isabella? The want I have for you is great and I am not sure how long I can wait. Your blood sings to me every time you're near and even now I can feel it pulsing - waiting for me to claim you.' Pushing against him, I grabbed his hands removing them from my waist. By catching him off guard, I used this moment to roll us over as quickly as I could so that he was now underneath me. Pressing myself down against him, on his breeches and the thin material of my undergarments kept us apart, I felt powerful and desirable knowing that it was I that was gaining this response from him. Every moan and groan he made was due to my actions. Running my hand up his trousers I felt his cock quiver as the trousers seemed moulded against him, suddenly allowing one of his hands to escape I allowed it to drift down my body carefully before running a finger along my centre. Running a finger along the material which covered my slit I gasped and became rigid above his, rocking myself down on his hand hoping the gain some friction to gain that pleasure once more. Looking down at him, his eyes were black with lust. I knew that he could easily flip me underneath him once more however appreciated that he allowed me to keep my position of dominance.

'Edward,' Pressing myself against his manhood 'I will give myself to you in my own good time. You wouldn't go against the wishes of your mate would you.' Manipulating the mating bond was a sly move on my part however I was enjoying my newfound sexual confidence; it made me happy to know that he truly desired me.

'Isabella, at this precise moment I would be quite happy to ripe that dress from you if I even thought for a minute that you had even whispered 'yes' to my taking you.' Leaning down, I looked him deep in the eye and saw that they lightened ever so slightly enabling me to see something akin to care behind them. Taken for a moment with the expression behind his eyes, I gave him a sweet, light kiss. One which told him of the love we could share rather than simply the passion have shown so far.

'Edward, I would like more than simply a companionship of passion. I want exactly what we are meant to be mates, tied by our souls, our character, our very nature. To challenge one another, to love one another...' Feeling his hardness once more, I pressed my entire body down on his and I kissed him allowing my tongue to massage his lip before biting it with my teeth ever so slightly. Caught completely unaware and focussed on teasing him, I didn't sense Edward become tense beneath me in that moment before he suddenly flipped us over in an almost violent manner. Grabbing both my hands, he held them above my head - smirking as I was now in the submissive position. He ran a hand along my chest, cupping each of my breasts before leaning down nipping at my neck, biting ever so slightly however not enough to draw blood.

'Isabella, shall we concentrate now?' Running his hand along my body he settled it between my legs before he began to rub me causing the tension to grow between my legs.

'I had actually come to speak to you regarding our trip. I have decided that rather than your Mother and Father joining us in our carriage, it would be much more pleasurable if we took a carriage by ourselves. Do you agree?' Lost in pleasure, I simply murmured a soft;

'Mmmm yes.' Unaware of what exactly I was agreeing to as the fog of pleasure around my head increased as he slipped one of breasts from the undergarments which confined it. Allowing his tongue to gently lick the nipple he continued;

'Furthermore, I had thought that during this trip you would like to visit my home and by that I of course mean Hell. Would that suit you my love?' He asked ever so delicately as he began to unlace my corset, continuing his ministrations on my centre as the pressure grew I felt like a ball of energy was collecting within me waiting to explode.

'Yes Edward, please.' Quickening his hand the pressure began to grow and build until it exploded his lips on mine, sucking my neck, licking my breasts everywhere. Feeling his fangs upon my neck, in that moment I didn't care what he did as long as he continued this please. Then suddenly gone.

'Edward?' Looking around he was no where in the room, only the curtains at the window continued to flutter in a delicate manner. Then thinking back on he had been saying to be I let out a short scream of anger, realising exactly what I had agreed to. A carriage ride alone for hours to the country, a visit to HELL! I would never have agreed to that if he had not distracted me.

'GOD DAMN THAT DEVIL!'

* * *

 **AUTHOR's NOTE**

 **I'm glad you're enjoying my recent updates. In this chapter I'm trying to explore Bella's growing sexual confidence and trying to show that she is capable of standing up to Edward. Give me your thoughts on this and what developments you want to see.**

 **R &R**

 **xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**I genuinely love reading all your reviews, it makes my day to know that you are enjoying my story so much. In this chapter I tried to explore Edward's softer side, the love and care for Bella which he keeps deeply buried. Furthermore, I am also beginning to develop the darkness to come.**

 **PLEASE VOTE IN MY POLL - THE QUESTION IS IMPORTANT TO THE PLOTLINE.**

Bella's POV

I had been dreading this day for the last week and a half since Edward's ball, even more so following our encounter only a few days ago and I hadn't seen him since then. In all honesty I was furious with him for leaving me in such a state, my Mother had been so confused when she came up to my room roughly an hour later to find me frustrated and exhausted as I continued to pack my bag for our trip ahead. I should have known he would retaliate against my teasing of him, a man of power never allows himself to be bested.

'Isabella! Edward is outside waiting for you, it is time to leave.' Without hurrying I made my way downstairs, ensuring that my head was held high I planned to give Edward a façade of nonchalance. I would never allow him to know how much his actions had affected me... Lord knows he was only looking to gain a rise out of me. Having reached the stairs I saw my Mother waiting with the door open, my bag being placed into the car by one of my Father's manservants.

'Isabella, we will see you once you reach the country however I must warn you that this is pivotal to your future. Edward must know that you would be a good companion to him, that you enjoy his home and his company. Please attempt to keep your opinions to yourself. Alice is in your carriage as a chaperone and any wrong moves is no doubt being accounted for by her to detail back to Edward and his family. I won't have you ruining this because of your lack of social understanding. Keep an elegant air and grace about you. Is that clear?' Her hands pulled and fluffed areas of my dress, obsessively ensuring that I was to her exact wishes.

'Yes Mother, I promise I will act every inch of the lady that you wish me to be.'

Nodding curtly towards my Mother I quickly exited the house, before heading towards the carriage. Thinking upon my Mother's words I knew without a doubt that Alice would not be in that carriage, Edward had made it quite clear that we were to be alone and therefore when I saw that only Edward sat on the plush velvet bench in the carriage I ignored it; once again choosing to rise above Edward's actions (despite the thumping of my heart and heat which was slowly making its' way up my back. As I sat next to him I saw out the corner of his eye that he was smirking, his eyes looking up and down my form and at that moment I knew that my first mistake was choosing to be silent and my second was choosing to wear the gown my Mother had laid out for me. Its' low cute neckline emphasised the swell of my breasts and the dark green colour emphasised the pale complexion of my neck. As he carriage pulled away I thought; yes... I do believe this was going to be the longest journey I have ever experienced, including journeys in which my Mother has insisted on attempting to teach me to sew and embroider.

'Good morning my love, have you had an relaxing few days preparing for our trip?' His eyes danced with mirth as he looked at me with such smugness that I simply wished I could slap him for his insolence, however instead I opted for a more contrite and graceful method of anger.

'Perfectly fine my Lord, I can assure you I have had the most delightful few days away from your company. Indeed, I was at my most content without your constant presence I found myself enjoying a sense of... release from such freedom.' Allowing myself to turn away from his to simply enjoy his most shocked reaction. However, it was I who was most shocked as I heard the deep growl that emitted from his chest. Never before had I heard such a sound erupt from a man and I must admit that I was taken aback by its' animalistic nature. Suddenly pulled back into his chest, I heard him softly whisper in my ear;

'Darling, even I do not believe that you would do such acts when you speak of your reputation with such high priority. However mark my words if you were to take such pleasures upon yourself without my knowing, I may have to punish you in a most... frustrating manner. Your pleasure is mine, my love, completely mine as mine is yours. You are my mate, never forget that.' Allowing his hands to grace bodice of my dress I sighed in pleasure.

'My Lord I assure you that you will never truly know, however that is most certainly your problem and not mine.' Kissing his cheek I moved away from his grip and placed myself back in my place next to the door of the carriage, smiling at myself I basked in the pleasant glow of the silence. Deciding to take this opportunity to converse with matters more important than pleasure, I considered our mating; I knew not what it entailed, the steps and possible procedures. It would be foolish to enter such a commitment without having any understanding of the relationship itself.

'Lord Cullen...' I began carefully, cautious of Edward's ever increasing sexual desires due to the mating. I myself in these past few days I felt the strings of my heart tug at any moment, if my blood ever spilled there was no doubt that Edward wouldn't be able to hold in his passions. Its' call would immediately turn him into a beast, one I assume neither he nor I have any control over.

'My love, I believe we are past such propriety. Are we not?'

'I believe that under the circumstances a more formal approach may keep your emotional outbursts to a minimum. Therefore, propriety is more than necessary. I shall begin my questioning, what exactly does the mating entail?' Allowing my eyes to glance at him quickly.

'Firstly, on the night of our engagement I will make an initial mating claim. Which is a small bite to your neck in which I take some of your blood. This bite will be present upon your neck to any immortal or supernatural beings to understand my claim,' Running a hand along my neck, I didn't dare look at him for fear that my resolve may crumble.

'Secondly, on the night prior to our marriage you shall return this mating claim and take my own blood.' Turning to Edward I ran a hand up his neck allowing my lips to softly grace the pulse point upon his neck. Although I remain strong, I would not go on this carriage ride without having some sort of fun with my Edward.

'Will this be painful, the neck being such a delicate part of one's anatomy?'

'Darling,' Kissing me upon my lips I smiled under his lips, feeling the care within his kiss 'I promise that this will be the most pleasurable, passionate experience that has been seen upon this Earth.

'And finally, once we are married under the eyes of the law, my love we shall be mated fully and my bite will be upon your most intimate anatomy. Forever linked and you shall become immortal, my mate for eternity. Are you quite certain that it is what you want my love?' Knowing a verbal answer may not truly be enough I sat upon his lap and allowed my lips to descend upon his as he immediately opened his mouth to allow his tongue into mine. Rubbing our bodies against one another there was a hint of the rhythm and passions that were to come. Parting from his lips ever so slightly;

'I promise my love that there is no doubt in my mind.' And in that moment I was sure, any doubt that had been in my mind was gone. His passion, his mind, his soul was more than anything I could want. Love... I had never wanted less than that and I believe that within Edward I had found it. Beyond the stars or galaxies of the universe our love was all of it and more. Through eternity I would show it and in return I believe he will always show his own love.

'Sleep, my love we still have a long journey ahead.'

EDWARD's POV

Watching her as she drifted off into a land of dreams I allowed the deep frustration and uneasy feeling settle in me as I felt the beast inside me settle once again. In all honesty I do not know which is worse, allowing Bella to explore our sexual relationship without making love or completely abstaining from it; each left me with a feeling of longing and irritation knowing I was so close yet so far. Looking back down at her, I took in every inch of her beautiful face; her mouth, her lips, her eyes closed against her cheeks, her hair softly falling in ringlets on my chest - there was no aspect to her that I disliked. It was not simply her beauty, it was her entire being. Every aspect of her character complimented mine, the way she challenged me and fought against me. There is no doubt that an eternity with her by my side would be anything other than dull.

Eternity...

Hundreds of thousands of years ahead, where would we be? In each other's arms like this, with children, grandchildren at our feet. Perhaps my own son would take my place, I had been the Devil for thousands of years - perhaps in future it may be time to pass the power on. Looking at Isabella I pulled her closer allowing my arms to engulf her as I thought of the endless possibilities within our future, as mates there would be no divorce or separation - we would remain as one - in love. I had never considered the possibility. Assuming the Lord had punished me in such a way to ensure my eternal suffering I had never thought that he may one day allow me to have a mate. The man must be getting soft if he written such a blessing within my stars, when I had become certain that I was never to love again.

That demon woman had tainted me with her evil and cruelty. However, no more; with the past behind me I shall continue on with Bella in a new path of redemption and I_.

'Edward...' A soft moan erupted from Isabella and in that moment my internal monologue became quiet one more. She began to softly pull me closer towards her - most likely the mating pull was attempting to gain some sort of intimacy despite our layers of clothes.

'Edward... please' I then realised the nature of her dream and smirked, even in her unconscious she could not escape her desire for me. Leaning down, I placed my lips upon hers slowly slipping my tongue into her mouth. Running my hands through her hair I groaned as I felt her slowly awaken beneath me, pull the lapels of my jacket as she began to kiss me with such vigour and ferocity. As I began to run my hand up her dress, the carriage jolted! Looking out the window I saw the gates of my country mansion and smiled. Soon... Isabella would be visiting my home... Hell.

'Look my darling, welcome to The Leviathan Manor.'

Elsewhere in the country...

Unknown POV

'James, do you swear your soul to us? Do you promise to act by our wishes and no one else.'

'I swear.'

'And do you promise James to take Isabella Swan's heart from her chest before she and Edward may mate.' The cold, hard voice echoed across the hall as faces like steel and coal looked on, knowing what was to come.

'I promise.'

'Then I bid you good bye James.' All at once the crowd surged upon James, each person ripping his body to shreds inch by inch. Drinking his blood as they took the last breath of life from his chest, their leader looked on.

'Do you think he can do it?'

'No.'

'Then why waste your time with him, when you could deal with the problem more swiftly yourself?'

'Because, a dog who chases the deer is unaware of the wolf around the corner. Edward may be the dog, however I am the wolf and it is simply too long since I have hunted...'


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone, I'm finally back from my Summer in the states and therefore I have been able to return to my writing. I hope you enjoy this chapter xx**

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

Running my hand along the polished wood of the dressing table, I allowed myself a moment of peace while the servants busied themselves with bringing in my trunk and boxes of clothes and shoes. Edward had stepped into his office for a moment as he said an important business missive had arrived from London that morning. Taking my time to observe the manor's decadent hall which graced us as we entered, my first thought is that it does not appear as I had expected. The hall was large and lightly furnished with the most expensive of tastes, there was large windows which allowed light to filter into the room creating a bright atmosphere. Overall, not at all what I expected for my first impression of Edward's, the devil himself, home would look like - then again Edward is usually unpredictable.

'Oh Isabella, is this not wonderful? So light and such wonderful oak furnishings,' My Mother gushed as she entered alongside my Father 'Ah... Alice how was the carriage ride here. I assume Lord Edward and Isabella were on their best behaviour.' Startling me I realise Alice had appeared by my side as though we had been together this entire time.

'Of course Madame Swan, it was a pleasant drive. We the time to read our novels and Isabella took the time to write. Was the drive pleasant enough for you?'

'Yes, it was as delightful as it could be considering the length of the journey...' I began to ignore my Mother's incessant babbling as I continued to inspect Edward's manor, out of the corner of my eye I noticed Alice taking my Mother's arm; no doubt having persuaded her to look at another part of the manor. Slightly giving my thanks to Alice's ingenuity I quickened my pace and proceeded up the stairs to look further, despite our courtship Edward continued to be an enigma, one I wished to investigate further. Entering the nearest doorway, I found myself in a darker room with dark burgundy drapes hanging by the windows and a dark wood had been used throughout the room. It was a large room with generous furnishings including a large set bookshelves taking up an entire side of the wall while there was an enormous mahogany desk on the other side of the room.

Quickly realising with equal parts of excitement and tension that this was Edward's study, approaching the desk I found that there was a large manuscript laid across its surface. It appeared ancient, and was written in another language one which I had no doubt was probably of the dead variety. The images which framed the text appeared to show a man and a woman sharing a passionate embrace, however the man had been painted with a pair of dark wings. As I leaned in further to take a closer look at the image, I suddenly felt an arm wind its' way around my stomach pulling me back into a strong chest.

'Hello my dear, I see you have become brave.' Smirking to myself I immediately knew it was Edward. Despite his intimidating exterior he no longer scared me with his antics, the only thing now that I worried about was the growing lack of control each of us had towards the mating pull; it had now been almost 3 weeks and from what Alice has told me it is an unimaginable fete to have waited so long.

'Edward, you don't intimidate me any longer. There's nothing you can do that will surprise me,' Turning in his arms I ran my hands up his chest and wrapped them around his neck gripping his hair.

'Oh really, it seems I am out of tricks to tease you with - is this correct my dear?' He leaned forward taking my lips in an aggressive and passionate kiss, he lifted me onto the desk and pulled me further into him deepening the kiss and I allowed myself to run my tongue along his lip before giving it a gentle tug between my teeth.

'Ugh Isabella, you are driving me towards insanity.' Pulling back he began to descend down my neck licking and sucking the delicate skin, as he buried his hands in my hair I felt him twirl the strands around his fingers. The sensation arousing the strangest feeling in the pit of my stomach as I felt my arousal increase. Suddenly he released me with a swift kiss to my lips and pulled me off the desk. Taking my hand he lead me towards the book shelf.

'Where are we going?' I asked as I tried to keep up with his swift pace, finally stopping at the book he gathered me in his arms and held me close as if he would lsoe me.

'I need to show you something,' Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes. I had never seen him so nervous.

'Edward, what's wrong?'

'Bella, sweetheart. I am about to show you something no mortal has seen, it's vital that you understand the importance of this step we are about to take.'

'I understand.' At my words he took out a key from his pocket, it seemed ancient and there was a heavy and serious aura about Edward. Removing a book from the shelf he uncovered a keyhole, which he inserted the key into. Turning the key, Edward pressed the bookshelf forward revealing a set of stairs old and decrepit they were made from stone worn over years of use. Kissing me gently, he took my hand and began to lead me down the stairs. I felt my heart race, not out of fear but out of anticipation.

Suddenly I began to see an opening at the bottom of the stairs leading into another room and as we entered it I finally understood where I was. The building was clearly built from a light beige brick yet there was a dark pink hue shining from the outside through a large wall of windows on the far side of the chamber. There was a large four poster bed made from dark mahogany wood on the left side of the wall with dark green silk sheets and upon the right side there was a fireplace with two large comfortable arm chairs sitting in front of it. Leading us towards the centre of the room, Edward allowed me to look around.

'Where are we?'

'Darling... allow me to welcome you to Hell.'

* * *

 **Edward POV**

I watched her reaction carefully, trying to look for any signs of fear or panic. It's not exactly a common occurrence for mortals to come here... no I'll correct that no mortal has ever come here. This place was for demons or the evil dead, those who had sinned and been evil within life; there has never been anything as pure as my Isabella to enter this place. I gave her a few moments to gather an understanding of her surroundings, this place is probably not what she expected. It's neither dark nor utterly decrepit as it is often painted in the pages of history.

My home, which on the outside appeared as a decadent castle built from light brick was at least a few miles away from the dark parts of hell where the dead are punished. Hell appeared as a valley, one part lighter - this was where its' workers lived and I also resided - and the other part dark. My home is surrounded by a thick forest of dark pine and oak trees nevertheless the creatures which lurked within it were very much of the mythological nature as you would read about within legends and history.

'This is where you live,' Her gaze takes in everything and I feel the mating pull grow stronger as images of her thrown against my bed flash through my head. Licking my lips slightly, I tried to calm the demon inside. All I needed was to attack her right now at this pivotal point in our relationship's development, trying to appear completely calm I leaned against the wall looking every part the image of a confident devil - at ease with his surroundings.

'What do you think?' Smirking as I watched the awe cross through her expression.

'I think it's big,' Chuckling at her.

'Is that it?'

'No. It's different from what I had expected, there's more colour and vibrancy about the entire place. It feels alive.' Beginning to walk towards her, I circled her and allowed my hands to run across her soft and delicate skin; admiring the gentle curve of her spine and wishing I could see the curves and body which were hidden beneath the material and layers of fabric of her dress.

'That's the energy created from the vampires and demons around here. Imagine a flame spreading its' fire that's the perfect explanation of a demon, our energy pours out of us. We're charged all the time, it's the reason why our matings are so passionate, so violent. The energy we have is to satisfy our mates, our entire being is based on sexuality. We are beings of lust and love - despite your society's displeasure towards the former, it is often love which grows from lust. They are one and the same.' Circling her once more I lean down to take her lips between mine allowing myself to enjoy the simple pleasures I could take from the kiss. She giggles slight and I pull away - confused.

'What?'

'Is this your attempt to convince me to mate with you? Tell me about your passionate and insatiable nature and suddenly I will fall to your feet. Lord Cullen, I do believe your demonic side is showing itself right now?' Smirking slightly, I tossed her onto my back. I had yet to use the extent of my powers around her and I do not think I could find a more perfect moment than this to do so. Running towards the open window, I heard Bella call my name before she began to scream. With her on my back I jumped out the window and landed as gracefully as any feline on the ground before sprinting towards the forest.

Enjoying the feel of Bella on my back I slow down and begin to walk slowly towards a clearing in the forest where I know flowers grow.

'Edward... Don't ever do that again!' She screeched into my ear, a mixture of furious and bemused.

'What could I have possibly done to annoy you my dear?' I asked in the calmest of voices.

'You know exactly what you did and I can promise you I will get you back.'

'Darling, I'm hardly terrified of you.' Continuing to walk in what I hoped was the right direction - I hadn't been home in a while - I held Bella tighter, wishing I could preserve this moment. As the clearing opened in front of me, I could see the lavender and poppies - the colours bright and beautiful.

'I never expected this in Hell.' Bella remarked as we entered the meadow.

'As much as the dark and fiery pits of Hell sounds like a delightful place to stay, I prefer the open spaces of the forest. I myself may design Hell as I wish and from my time on Earth I loved the country therefore my home reflects it. It would be terribly depressing to live in darkness for thousands of years.' Turning slightly I looked at the expression of joy which graced her face and I smiled. There was nothing more I wanted than to see that expression on her face everyday for as long as I remain. Yes... I do believe this was the perfect setting for what I had planned. I was quite sure of that now.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bella's POV**

The meadow was so bright and open, it seemed as though Edward's dark aura did not completely fit with the light in this place; yet at the same time the contrast seemed to reflect Edward and I's relationship. We each belong to light and dark, despite our differences we cannot live without one another. Taking my hand he lead me towards the centre of the meadow, every doubt I ever had was gone in this moment. It felt right, being with him here and I felt as though I had come home after a long time gone.

Taking the love that was inside me, I leaned forward and kissed Edward, enjoying the softness of the kiss; simple and loving our lips enjoying one another. Suddenly letting go of me, he falls to his knees taking my hands into his. Kissing them gently, my heart thumps and I can hear the blood being pumped across my body.

"Isabella Marie Swan, never in my all my years have I been moved so thoroughly by a mortal. In my entire existence I have never loved anything as much as I love you, without you I do not live nor do I have any life. I exist. Please allow me to continue to live my life with you, in this newfound light and do me the greatest of honours by becoming my wife."

Knowing no words could convey my answer, I dropped to my knees next to him - equal with him in every way and kissed him. I poured out all the love I had inside me, I allowed my answer to be conveyed through the kiss; every emotion I felt towards him, every physical desire I had and every hope for the future. His lips were cold like marble yet soft and as I broke away from him I whispered;

"Yes..." Pulling away from me more, Edward's dark eyes met mine and in that moment I no longer saw the confident, narcissistic devil whom I met. I saw a man capable of the same level of humanity as any mortal, who controlled and dictated every part of Hell yet allowed me to be the only person to see his weakness.

I am not sure exactly what he saw in my gaze however it must have shown him my honesty as he leaned back in and took my lips with all the passion he possessed. As he wrapped his arms around me I allowed myself to give into the sensations and began to pull at the lapels of his coat, he began to lower me to the ground. Taking the front ties of my dress he began to pull them, freeing the tight constraints of my dress and my corset. Kissing my neck he licked and nipped his way down, sucking at the delicate skin as I leaned my head back. Rolling him over I decided to give as good as I got, unbuttoning his shirt to reveal his smooth chest kissing every inch of skin that was revealed as I continue to unbutton his shirt.

Feeling the smooth, hard skin that was beneath I began to become desperate. Slowly, torturously I began to grind my hips down - searching for any sort of relief I could gain. The feeling was delicious, the friction between us began to build and I leaned forward to kiss him once more. Moaning into my mouth he gave in, allowing my tongue to enter his mouth I traced the delicate curve of his fangs and feeling the dangerously sharp point. Biting his lip ever so slightly I tugged, smiling as I heard him groan. Suddenly, without my realising, I was underneath him once more with my arms pined above my head as he followed the curve of my neck, kissing the soft skin at my jugular. Leaning back he looked me in the eye, their dark depths filled with lust and desire.

"Isabella, I need to complete the first part of the mating. Please tell me you want it, I do not think I could hold back my demon any longer." Upon seeing the sincerity in his eyes, I could never say no. This man had me completely bound to him body and soul, there is nothing I wouldn't do for him and I am sure there is nothing he would not do for me.

"Edward, please do it," Leaning my head back I gave him better access to my neck, prepared to be tied to him for eternity. In a passionate and almost violent move he took my lips once more delving into my depths rubbing his hands along my curves as he pulled my dress apart. Bared to him, my skin glowed in the light and I could feel my desire drip between my legs. Growling he dove forward once more and bite my neck, his teeth sinking deep into my skin. The feeling was more pleasurable than anything else I could imagine and I felt a low, pleasant sensation begin to build up in my core. Still taking my blood, I felt his hand travel down my naked curves and begin to trace skin around my clitoris, never going close enough to wear I wanted him most.

Caught up within the sensation, the forbidden nature of his actions I gasped and thrust myself further into his hand - desperate for any relief. Continuing his exploration Edward thrust his fingers inside me, rubbing me with such vigour that I began to close my eyes overruled by the pleasure I was experiencing. Crying out, I felt myself fall over the edge as I heard Edward growl once more before pulling himself away from my neck. Licking the wound he had inflicted, he rolled to the side pulling me with him: encasing me in his arms.

* * *

My eyes felt heavy with sleep as I began to open them later on, yet I felt sated and comfortable - satisfied. Opening my eyes completely I realised we were no longer i the meadow. We now appeared to have returned to Edward's bedchamber, where I was bundled under the sheets and was to my shock (and slight embarrassment) completely naked.

Remembering what Edward had done with my dress in the meadow, I realised he must have decided to forgo the nightgown - not that I was surprised - it was completely expected of Edward to place me into the most inappropriate situations. Turning myself in his arms I rubbed my hand over his chest, walking my fingers up his neck enjoying the smooth, hard skin beneath me.

"Hello darling," His low tone sent shivers down my spine, "What are you doing?" I could sense he was ready to tease me.

"Nothing my dear, just enjoying the body of my mate." Running a hand down his body I almost reached his manhood however stopped short, swiftly bringing my hand back up his chest holding his shoulder.

"Oh you minx." Pining me to the bed, he nuzzled my neck; playfully biting me and nipping the delicate skin. Lifting my arms up to wrap them around his neck, a sudden small blink of light caught my eye. Looking at my left hand I saw the most beautiful diamond ring on my wedding finger, it was a gold band designed to appear like a vine which had wrapped itself around my finger with a diamond nestled amongst tiny emeralds.

"Do you like it?" Edward appeared bashful and shy as he watched my inspection of my engagement ring.

"Edward it's perfect." Turning my hand from side to side, I grinned watching the light reflect across its' jewels.

"I thought that, perhaps, once our first child has met his mate you may wish to give it to him to give to his mate - as an heirloom of sorts. I thought that this particular ring had a timeless design which would not age or become dated." Smiling at Edward's thoughts behind the ring, I felt a warm feeling spread through my chest thinking about the children we may have in future; comforted by the fact that Edward brought up the topic of children first.

"Oh, 'first child' are we planning to have more than one? And also how can you be so certain it will be a boy?" Enjoying the opportunity to tease him, I suppressed a giggle as I watched his expression change from confusion, to smirking as he realised exactly what I was doing.

"We will definitely have more than one. If the first stage of our mating was as passionate as that, then I guarantee there is nothing that will stop me from enjoying our sexual relations every evening after we are fully mated. I have no doubt that several children will result from our marriage. Also, my lovely mate, I will have you know that a demon's first child is always male. It is a genetic default to ensure the human female mate is protected by the son if something were to happen to demon mate."

"Ahh, then I understand your certainty. Now, move yourself so that I may dress, we need to return to your manor so that we may share our news." Grabbing me by my hips Edward pulled me back into bed and it was another hour before we were dressed and ready to return to the manor; too absorbed in our passion to care about anything else.


	14. Chapter 14

**I hope you guys like this chapter, I really enjoyed writing it. THANK YOU so much for all your support and reviews. I genuinely love every review I receive and it makes me what to write even more. R &R xx SnapDragon9999 **

***IMPORTANT* I HAVE A POLL REGARDING THIS STORY, I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU WOULD ANSWER THE QUESTION. THE POLL IS ON MY PROFILE.**

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

"Engaged! Oh, my word, Isabella that is simply wonderful news!" Practically leaping from her chair my Mother, grabbed my face and kissed each of my cheeks; no doubt she has never been prouder of me. To gain such a marriage within the family has always been her dream. For the only child born to the Swan family to be a disobedient, opinionated girl, my Mother had always been disappointed.

"We must send a letter to the city and get the marriage announced in the paper," Vibrating with excitement she went across to the other side of the table and took one of Edward's hands into her own, he stiffened at the sudden contact, "My Lord Cullen, you shall never know the gratitude and happiness we feel for you to have entered into a marriage contract with our daughter."

"Of course, Madame Swan. I can only tell you how enchanting I find your daughter, with all the airs and graces of a high society Lady." Chocking on my tea, I looked over the Edward: thinking on how my 'airs and graces' had shown last night as I was writhing in pleasure.

"Lord Cullen, when it is convenient for you, I would like to draw up the agreement regarding Isabella's dowry." My Father had finally spoken, his unemotional, stoic face was one of a businessman. There is no doubt that he sees every marriage as a contract of exchange of wealth and reputation.

"Mister Swan, this afternoon would suit me well as I would like to have a rather… short engagement with Miss Swan. I would like to return to my business as soon as possible." Turning his eyes to me, there was no mistaking the look of desire which crossed his face; anyone else would have missed it however I knew every feature, every expression of Edward's perfectly. Deciding to tease him slightly over this long and mundane brunch, I silently slipped off my shoe before running my foot up Edward's leg. Covered in only my silken sock, he would be able to feel my warmth.

"That sounds like a sensible endeavour Lord Cullen, what exactly does your business involve if I may ask?" Laughing to myself, I though the situation perfect as I watched Edward attempt to concentrate on the discussion at hand. The expression on his face seemed to be one of pain and I had to bite my lip to hold in a chuckle.

"My family owns a lot of land up north Mister Swan, I rent that land to farms and businesses which creates a decent profit. Also, I invest in_" My foot reached its' goal as I ran my sole over his crotch, feeling his cock harden beneath it with a sense of satisfaction. His voice seemed to dry up in his throat and he sent a swift glare in my direction, grabbing my foot to cease my incessant torture.

"Are you quite alright Lord Cullen?" My Father leaned over the table to retrieve the milk jug as he stared at Edward in confusion and puzzlement.

"Quite Mr Swan. However, I have just remembered some urgent business I must attend to and therefore must make a swift departure. Please be comfortable to look around the manor and its' grounds, I thank you once more for the congratulations on our engagement. Miss Swan, I bid you to attend tea with me late this afternoon." Smirking at him, I knew his 'business was simply as excuse to no doubt escape my teasing.

"It would be my pleasure, my Lord." Allowing my foot to drift once more over his genital area, I smiled sweetly as I saw him resist the urge to shudder; simply feeling a twitch below my foot. Abruptly rising from the table, he bowed and left swiftly. As soon as Edward had taken his leave my Mother turned to me.

"Isabella, I do not know how you secured such a match however I commend you. Clearly, you have taken more of my lessons seriously than I had originally presumed." Smiling to herself, both she and my Father once again lapsed into silence. It was ironic to know, that nothing about my Mother's lessons had done me any good, they had consisted of how to behave appropriately and to keep my innocence for my husband. Lord knows what Edward would think if I 'behaved appropriately', the devilish man would probably have thrown me on the bed to have his wicked way with me.

"Thank you, Mother and Father, I think I shall go to the library for some time. There are a great many books there that I have not heard of, never mind read, yet." Brushing my skirts, I left the room only to be grabbed a moment later by hands which dragged me into a doorway next to the dining hall. The room was dark and I could not hear anything only feeling the body of the man who pined me to the wall.

Lips began to nip my neck and hands ran down my bodice pulling my skirts towards my chest to gain access underneath. Moaning, I felt my neck being sucked where Edward had bitten me last night; the area was still tender and caused desire to shoot down to my nether regions. Hands finally reached under my skirts, they grabbed my posterior lifting me into these unknown arms. Wrapping my arms around my assailant's neck I ran my hands through the soft hair beneath them and pulled his lips towards me. Running my tongue along the cool lips, I licked his tongue ever so slightly before drawing back. Dipping down once more, I applied another miniscule lick as though I was tasting a delicate candy for the first time. I heard a groan come from the man in front of me as he tightened his hold on me.

"Isabella, you are more of a devil than you seem. Your little trick in the dining hall was not nice, I think you deserve some form of punishment." Grinning I buried my head in Edward's neck, relishing the feeling of his arms.

"No, my Lord, I do not think so. For no doubt you have and shall put me through more torture and teasing in our married lives."

"Ah, not only a beautiful face I see. Not that I ever doubted your intelligence my lady, you are most definitely right! I shall put you through every pleasurable torture imaginable." Leaning in to kiss him once more, I was suddenly on my feet once more.

"Shall we turn our thoughts to more appropriate conversation, we cannot let your Mother's precious lessons go to waste can we."

"I see you heard my conversation with my Mother."

"Of course, I hear all. Now, tell me my love, what do you plan to do today?"

"Perhaps go to the library or take a walk depending upon the weather." Smiling, he took my hand leading me to another doorway at the other side of the room.

"Perfect. I have it under good authority that the weather is splendid, which gives me the perfect opportunity to give you an early wedding present." Bemused, I followed Edward towards the doorway which lead outside the manor. Around a corner we walked towards a wooden building which I had deduced was the stable. Calling a man from inside Edward order him to bring out a horse who he called Dawn. From the stable emerged a beautiful white grey mare whose coat shone with health, standing at least 14 hands tall. I approached her carefully, simply taken aback by her beauty.

"Alice told me you could ride. Do you like her?" Edward's eyes never left my face as those he was ensuring my reaction was to his liking.

"She's the most beautiful creature I have ever seen."

"She's yours." Turning to him in bewilderment.

"What?!"

"Dawn is your wedding gift from me, my horse, Dusk, is her mate. I plan to breed the bare to create strong and healthy foals to sell on or perhaps keep for our children to ride." Smiling brightly I dashed towards him, throwing my arms around his neck.

"This is the most beautiful gift I have ever received. Thank you, my love." Kissing his cheek lightly, I order Dawn to be saddled so that I may ride her out towards the fields and enjoy the pleasant weather.

"Enjoy yourself Isabella." Edward waved his arm behind him as he returned to the manor to attend to his business once more and potentially begin the dowry agreement between my Father and himself.

* * *

Set free amongst the open air and grassy fields, I could imagine myself living here. It reminded me of Edward's meadow in Hell. Away from the stifling, sooty city, I felt alive and at home. I never suited the busy society, no matter how much my Mother wished to push it upon me. Dismounting from Dawn, I tied her to led her towards a tree nearby giving her a pat on the muzzle and feeding her a sugar cube, before going to settle myself in some dry grass on an incline. Suddenly, I caught my foot on the ground and tumbled slightly catching my hand on the gravelly ground grazing it slightly. Some blood filled the scratch and I hissed in discomfort. A growl emitted behind me. And I turned slowly.

SMACK!

My body was hit by what seemed like a boulder, knocking the breath out of me. I was greeted with the site of James however this was not the James I knew. Crimson red eyes, there was fury and anger behind them. Baring his teeth at me, I realised what he was – vampire!

"Hello Miss Swan, what a delight this is." Running his hand down my body I squirmed in disgust, my hands restrained by his arms, this man was deadlier than James ever was as a mortal.

"Are you enjoying your courtship," He enquired as though we were at tea. "I must say I was surprised to find out that you would detest me so, yet be willing to engage yourself in the devil himself. Do you realise how shameful it is for me to be rejected by some cheap chit, a woman below my social class turned me away as though I was a penniless tradesman." He sneered in my face, running his nose down my neck, he inhaled deeply. Gathering up all my anger and disgust I spat in his face. Throwing me across the field, he roared. Blood poured from a cut on my head and the smell was beginning to make me dizzy. My hands too, were covered in the coppery substance. I tried to scrabble to my feet, only to be knocked down once more. I began to throw my weight into punches, however they seemed to bounce off him. If he was like Edward, there was no doubt that I could not fight him off. Nevertheless, I would try!

"You little bitch!"

"You disgust me James, you are a worm of a man," Grabbing my hair he pulled my head back, "Fuck! I hope you rot in hell James, with Edward spending an eternity torturing your worthless soul!" Grabbing his hair, I tried to pull him from me." Baring his fangs, he grabbed my arms in fury bruising my pale skin and held them by my side.

"You're a fucking whore! I'll take you like the breeding cow you are and then I'll toss your broken carcass back to your precious devil so he can see that I had what he wanted more than anything," Inhaling again he growled his eyes glowing, "Though I am not sure how long I will last you are simply delectable, I may have to simply take your blood first." As he leaned down towards my already ripped skirt, a blur of movement caught my eye and suddenly James was thrown to the side. A bulky figure was on top of him, throwing punches and pummelling him into the ground. Turning to Dawn, I saw she was reared up in distress throwing her head back in an attempt to escape.

Releasing her reign from the tree, I mounted myself atop her and galloped through the field towards the manor once more. As soon as I reached the manor's wrought iron gate I saw Edward, running towards me he was there in a second. Grabbing me from Dawn's back he held me, running his hands across my bruised arms and bloody head. The blood I had lost began to take its' toll and I drifted out of consciousness only hearing Edward's last words.

"My love…. Isabella! Alice come here! NOW!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Writing this chapter was so difficult and I have no idea why. It is very short and I apologise for that however I've had the worst writer's block in the world. I don't feel inspired to write this story right now which is depressing because I've never written so much in one fanfiction. I apologise for my absence and hope I can continue this story, bare with me. I'll get it done. ~ SnapDragon9999**

* * *

 _Last Chapter_

 _From the corner of my eye I saw Edward running towards me. Grabbing me from Dawn's back he held me, his hands ran down my bruised arms and cupping bloodied face. The blood I had lost began to take its' toll and I drifted out of consciousness only hearing Edward's last words._

Edward's POV

"My love…. Isabella! Alice come here! NOW!" Fury pumped its' way through my body and I felt myself shake in rage. Alice raced up to me as soon as she heard me roar.

"Take Isabella, I need to find Emmett!" Carefully, as though Bella was glass, I handed her over to Alice; knowing she was safe and Alice would take care of her. Sprinting, I followed the smell of blood through the fields. James! I am going to kill that son of a bitch! I'll take him to Hell and I'll torture him; giving him more pain that anyone has ever experienced. Finding Emmett, I saw him atop James. From what I understood Emmett was usually unchallenged in a fight however James was a new-born, bloodthirsty and strengthened by the human blood which continued to bum through his body. Nevertheless, my rage made me stronger! Grabbing James by the neck I gave Emmett a look which silently conveyed him to get off James. Lifting him up I looked him in the eye. He squirmed under my grip however I tightened my hand around his neck effectively cutting off any attempt for him to escape, the strength of a new-born was nothing in comparison the devil; especially when he was enraged.

"You are a fucking maggot. Did you truly believe you could kill the devil's bride?" The bastard had the audacity to smirk.

"There are stronger powers working against you devil, more than you can believe." Taking my free hand, I put it over his chest pressing down firmly.

"What powers?!"

"Do you think I would tell?!" I didn't want to deal with this fucker any longer in the mortal realm, I'll take his soul in Hell and subject him to my arsenal of torture methods.

"You will!" Roaring my mouth surged forward ripping his throat to pieces allowing the last of his human blood to fill me, throwing him across the field. I began to rip him limb from limb, finally hearing his screams of pain diminish into nothingness. Taking each limb and piece of his shredded body, I placed it in a pile before Emmett handed me a match. I set that fucker alight! Watching him burn I took a vague sense of pleasure from watching his carcass turn to ash. Let him rot like the demon he is! I would deal with him in Hell. Every manipulative power I had would be used against him, every inch of him would burn in pain for all eternity.

"Emmett, go to Hell. Tell them that I will deal with this sinner personally." My eyes reflected the flames in front of me; blazing.

"Yes sir."

"And Emmett,' Emmett wouldn't be saved from fury either, he swore he would keep Isabella safe and broke his promise, "return as soon as you are down. We require a discussion on your obligations to me."

"Of course, master." Now I would find my love, pray lord she's alright.

Isabella's chest moved slowly up and down; she was still asleep. Bruised and beaten but still alive. And I was so thankful. Alice was carefully lay cold compresses to her head to keep her cool while she slept. I held her hand simply enjoying the feeling of her pulse beneath her skin, beating steadily.

"Alice, when will she wake up?"

"I can't be sure. her body has been through a lot and she needs her rest," She looked at me oddly, "You truly love her?"

"More than anything else in the world." My eyes softened at her damaged skin. She didn't deserve such pain, it would be easier once we were mated.

"Does she know about the change? About leaving her family."

"I'll tell her soon Alice."

"Edward, she cannot be kept in the dark. If she is to be your mate, she needs to be a vampire. You cannot allow her to assume otherwise."

"ALICE!" Immediately shrinking slightly Alice moved away from me. I felt guilty for such behaviour, Alice was only stating what I already knew.

"I apologise Alice, I have a lot on my mind right now. Please can you to stay with her until I return, promise me you'll protect her with your life."

"Of course, I promise." Hearing those words, I placed a gentle kiss on Bella's hand and sped off towards my study, towards Hell. There is nothing I would not do for Bella now. Previously I scoffed at the mate principle, a man of logic, I believed I was beyond such love and devotion for one weaker, mortal woman – never have I been so mistaken. Bella has me tied heart and soul, her screams of agony still pounding through my head make a rage burn deep in my stomach. I desire blood, revenge like never before. Of course, I have punished many men of evil, but this man he attacked what was mine, therefore he would pay dearly. Upon entering Hell I was greeted with the miserable, worthless face of James, bloody from his last beating – I smiled – this will be my pleasure.

* * *

 **Hope this was alright :) R &R xx**


End file.
